Anime Exiles
by Scribe E
Summary: Chapter 10 is now up, after a long LONG break. The Exiles find themselves in a peaceful world, but is it really all peaceful and who is the mysterious group on their heels? Involving just about every anime character possible!
1. Home Lost

This is based on the same concept of the Marvel line, except using various anime characters. Their journeys will take place through universes that all have been in some form or another, an anime. The characters may share the same name as popular characters, and perhaps some of the same events, however they will be different in either extreme or small ways. The characters who are starting off the team will include:   
Guyver  
Vash  
Tenchi  
Twilight Sazuka  
Allenbee  
Ryoko  
  
Lets begin shall we?  
  
The Anime Exiles.  
  
Chapter 1: Home Lost.  
  
"JESUS!" Guyver slammed into the ground of the barren desert. His armor protecting him from the injury a 50 foot drop would cause an ordinary person. After lying on the ground for less than a second, his suit immediately pushed him up, flipping him onto his feet. The eyes on his face and the ones on his head began to dart with rapid succession, the sunlight reflecting off his dark green armor. "Where....Where the hell?"  
  
Guyver surveyed the barren wasteland, neither a hint of water or civilization to be found. His suit's sensors buzzed off in his head, already finishing the process of cleaning the sand off him using its various internal mechanisms. The sensors picked up a signature of life 50 feet away from his location.  
  
"Is it human?" Guyver asked the suit, waiting for a response. A red light flashed before his eyes, giving him the worst possible answer. "Not human. Dammit. A Zoanoid."   
  
A burst of air steamed out of the jets stemming from his face as he knelt down and felt the power of the suit surge to his legs. Faster than humanly possible, he leaped into the air, body as straight as an oak. More than 100 feet he lept up, jumping back toward the target that had registered on his scanners. Guyver landed behind the target, the blades sprouting from his elbows extending to their full lengths.  
  
"MOVE ONE INCH AND I'LL SLICE YOU INTO PIECES, SO HELP ME!" Guyver inched toward the figure. The figure in question was strewn in a full body red leather coat, two guns holstered to his sides, one black and one white, with bristled blonde hair streaming to the sky.  
  
"WHOA WHOA!" The character swung around, his yellow glasses almost swinging off his face. "Hold on Tin man! I can't get into a fight without knowing who I'm fighting."   
  
"Identify yourself." Guyver's scanners continued to study the tall, red coated man. Something odd came to his mind as he began to think. "Funny, this guy's registering as not human, but Zoanoids only register as that when they're not in their human forms."  
  
"Listen buddy. I was right in the middle of picking up a fine young lady who was into my style, and then I find myself in the middle of the desert. So how about we talk about why you brought me here."  
  
"Brought YOU here? You lying sack of..." Guyver lept toward the figure, causing the figure to immediately spring out of his way in the blink of an eye. "Dodged?? Must be a new kind of zoanoid."   
  
"Dodged? DODGED? I'm Vash the stampede! Of course I dodged, you don't listen to the radio much do ya? Well lets see if we can't give those knives of yours a safe place off of your elbows and onto the ground." Vash reached for his guns and began firing at the blades. Each bullet hit their mark, but each was unable to do anything but bounce off. The firing of the guns did nothing but make Guyver angrier.   
  
"Bullets? Are you new to the Zoanoid regime? Bullets don't cut it with Unit 01." Guyver flew at Vash, making sure that he wouldn't miss again. Inches away from him, Guyver slammed into a large red translucent wall. "What is this?"  
  
"That would be courtesy of me." A woman in a white hood appeared out of thin air between the two combatants. Her coat was lined with red, a wooden sword strapped next to her side, her face hidden underneath the hood, and tattoos stewn on her hands. "My connection with the spiritual world is giving me insight to the fact that we are all very confused and out of place."  
  
"All of us?" Vash questioned as another figure fell next to the woman clad in white. The figure was another woman, wearing what appeared to be a red and black battle suit. Her light green hair was spiked toward the ground, the area around her eyes encompassed in black. Jewels were encrusted into her wrists and she seemed to have almost have a feline aspect to her.  
  
"Sorry boys, can't have this becoming a sausage party can we?" She said, looking at all the members present. "So why don't we skip the fights and introduce one another. I'm Ryoko. This is Tweedle Sazuka."  
  
"TWILIGHT Sazuka." The woman in the white hooded gown snarled angrily.   
  
"Twilight. Right. Got it." Ryoko smiled and looked at Guyver and Vash. "Well, you got names?"  
  
"Name's Vash the stampede. You ladies can just call me Vash, yknow if you want to get a little frisky later." Vash reached for Ryoko's hand as if to kiss it, causing her to wrench back in anger and immediately punch him so hard that he slammed into a nearby sand hill. "Heh. Thats usually the common reaction."  
  
"NOBODY MOVE!" Guyver reached for his chest plates, pulling them out as to reveal two large chambers. "ONE TWITCH AND MY CANNON BLOWS EVERYONE TO ATOMS!"  
  
"Whoa there Iron Man!" Vash yelled, pulling himself out of the sand. "We come in peace remember? No need to go pulling out the big guns."  
  
"Yes there is definetely no need for that." A voice said behind the group. "One must act civilized before royalty after all."   
  
Two figures walked toward them, one sporting a white and green garish suit. He walked with a prim attitude and had a crown on his head made of what appeared to be plant. The figure next to him was wearing a long leather jacket, with a skin tight black suit covering most of her body.   
  
"We've had enough violence for one day, don't you agree." The man said, crossing his arms. "The woman next to me is a woman named Allenbee."  
  
"Ummmm hi." The girl said nervously.  
  
"And my name is...."  
  
"TENCHI!" Ryoko sprung on the man, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh thank God you're here. I thought I had been seperated from you."   
  
"Ryoko? But...you're....dead." Tenchi whispered just loud enough for Ryoko to hear.  
  
"Dead? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I believe I can answer that one kiddies." A large man wearing a suit appeared out of thin air. His bald head reflected the sun as his feet hit the sand. "You have all been gathered here from your respective universes."  
  
"YOU DON'T MOVE EITHER!" Guyver yelled out, pointing the cannon at the man.   
  
"Please, you couldn't kill me if you wanted to. I'm not even really an actual person, I'm simply a hallucination shared by all of you to explain what you're all doing here." The man waved his hand, causing Guyver's chest plates to immediately retract, covering the cannon.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Oh please, I don't have to buy into this crap." Vash said, walking away from the group.  
  
"Very well Vash. I guess we'll start off with explaining your past to the group. Ladies and gentlemen meet Vash the Stampede. Vash was born as part of the SEEDs program run by a woman named Rem Saverum. He is what is known as a plant in his respective universe."  
  
"How....How did you know that? No one knows that." Vash said, stammering and turning back to the man. "HOW?"  
  
"Vash here had a twin brother named Knives who, right after killing everyone Vash ever knew and trying to kill the remaining human population of the crash landed people on the barren planet he was now inhabiting, was killed by Vash with the gun he had given to his brother."  
  
"It...It was an accident. I never meant to kill Knives. He...he was going to kill them all...I couldn't let him." Vash fingered the black and white guns on his sides, remembering that horrible event in his life.  
  
"Hey leave the guy alone!" Allenbee cried out, pulling herself back as quickly as she had yelled.   
  
"Well Allenbee, we can start with your past next. You were a respectable Gundam fighter in your universe, a sport which involved the fighting of giant robots if you can believe it. You went a little off the deep end when you're boyfriend died in a fight with the Dark Gundam. You were able to defeat the Dark Gundam, but after that you were blamed for the destruction the Dark Gundam's defeat caused. When it exploded it took out the nearest city. I seem to forget your boyfriend's name though."  
  
"His name..." Allenbee held back her tears. "His name was Domon."  
  
"Yes thats it. Can't believe I forgot that. Sorry to bring back nasty memories."  
  
"This situation is odd indeed." Sazuka said.  
  
"With Sazuka here, she used to be a contract killer. Killed people at twilight, hence the name. She found her way with a band of rag tag travelers who drove a space ship called the Outlaw Star. On one of their adventures, they came into contact with the Galatic Leyline. The person who was to reach the Leyline first would get whatever they desired, Sazuka here was the lucky girl. She wished for the power to save her friends and avenge her slain family at the hand of the Tao pirates. In an ironic twist of fate, the leyline granted her the power of the Tao itself, the very power she despised. She used this power to rip apart the Tao pirates, but in doing so was rejected by her friends and was drawn back into the life of a hired assasin."  
  
"I don't know how this involves me." Guyver said, looking at the saddened Sazuka, struggling with her past.   
  
"Ah Guyver, you probably have the most tragic life of all the bunch. You came upon an alien lifeform that happened to be an organism that caused the user of said lifeform to spawn a suit of armor. You're granting of this armor caused the eye of the Kronos organization to fall upon you, who happened to be made up of monster like creatures called Zoanoids. Kronos had many attempts to take back what they thought should have been their bio booster armor, but always failed. However, when the UN heard of Kronos of Japan's activities, they thought of them as a worldwide threat that would one day destroy every human man, woman, and child on the face of the planet. So, with the backing of various nations, an all out nuclear strike was laid upon Tokyo, destroying not only Kronos but everyone you ever knew or cared about. Despite the fact that I'm only a hallucination, I am sorry for your loss."  
  
"Shut up." Guyver snarled, turning his back to the man, feeling that if he were able to shed a tear through the suit, he would.  
  
"Well, anyway, next on the list is little miss Ryoko." The man pointed to Ryoko.  
  
"Give me what you got." Ryoko said, standing next to Tenchi, her arms still wrapped around him.  
  
"Ryoko was a demon locked in the Mizaki shrine of an alternate version of Tenchi over there." The man pointed to Tenchi, causing Ryoko to have a strange look on her face and quickly remove her hands. "She was eventually let loose by Tenchi's curiosity and found that she was in love with the dumb kid. The romance never got off the ground as Ryoko kept getting back into her criminal life. She spanned the universe, visting Tenchi every once in awhile, showing affection for him when he showed none. However, her attention kept swaying to her crimes, never wishing to live on the world of Earth, causing her relationship with Tenchi to be that of 'just friends' which they were both happy with. Losing what she had thought to be the relationship of her life, she became the number one criminal of the universe but was still able to keep her chipper and downright likeable personality."  
  
"Bite me." Ryoko spat at the man, the spit itself flying past his head.   
  
"Can't say I approve of that."  
  
"She's not....my Ryoko?" Tenchi questioned.  
  
"No. Your Ryoko died in the war against Kagato. Tenchi here lived a life very much like that of Ryoko's Tenchi, that is until Kagato came. In his wrath, Kagato destroyed the Earth and most everyone Tenchi knew, Ryoko included. Only Tenchi and the princess Ayeka survived the war against Kagato and were able to use the remainder of the Earth's energy to bring him down. Tenchi then found solace with Ayeka and took his place as Prince of Jurai."  
  
"PRINCE OF JURAI?" Ryoko yelled out at Tenchi, causing the boy to leap up in the air in a fright.  
  
"Yes that's right." The man said smiling. "Both him and Ayeka are going to be the rulers of Jurai, yknow considering they're married and all."  
  
"MARRIED?????" Ryoko nearly took Tnechi's head off as she flung him to the ground.   
  
"Hey hey! You're not even my Ryoko! Besides I thought you and me...errr him were just friends."  
  
"YEA BUT I HATE AYEKA MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF! If she weren't a tyrannical bitch bent on bringing the world to the brink of destruction in my universe, I would be worried for Tenchi's relationship status." Ryoko walked away from him, Tenchi nursing his injured neck.   
  
"All right people. To make things quick, I'm called the Time broker and the deal is this. You have been pulled out of your respective timeflows because each one of your universes is going haywire due to time changes in other timelines. You need to work together and correct these mistakes. If you do not, these events will cause bad changes in each one of your pasts."   
  
"Such as?" Vash said, stomping his foot.  
  
"Well Vash, Knives will be the one who had killed you, not vice versa. In Tenchi's timeline, Kagato absorbs the Earth energy you throw at him and uses it to kill you and take over the universe. With Ryoko, the galactic police after her will capture her and sentence her to death for her crimes. Sazuka will be overwhelmed by her newly gained magical abilities and will find herself in the position of leader of the Tao pirates. Allenbee's timeline will be that the Dark Gundam cells will infect her and cause her to become the very thing that she wanted to destroy, the Dark Gundam itself. Finally, with Guyver, Kronos will have survived the attack by the UN and will eventually turn everyone on the face of the earth into Zoanoids."  
  
The group of misfits stood next to one another in shock, unable to speak or contemplate the situation they were now in.  
  
"Oh it gets better." The Time Broker continued. "On the various missions you do, you will be able to be injured or even killed. There is no telling how many of these missions you will need to do to return to your correct timeline, it may be one or it may be a million. If you are to die or unable to continue, your reality will not be fixed and someone will replace you. To give you information about each mission you will be on, you will be given a Tallus. This device will fill you in on what needs to be done in said temporal location."  
  
"God." Allenbee said, collapsing to the ground.   
  
"I am sorry for this, but it is all necessary. Your first mission starts...well now."  
  
End Chapter 1 


	2. Undead Tendencies

Anime Exiles  
  
Chapter 2: Undead Tendencies  
  
"AAAAA!" The group cried as they fell down from a portal appearing over the grass ridden ground. Guyver landed on his seat, as did Sazuka and Allenbee, with Ryoko catching Tenchi and floating the two of them to the ground. Vash on the other hand....  
  
"CRAP CRAP CRA....!" Landed face first into the dirt. His body twitched a little then in under a second sprung back up to his feet. "Not a problem. Meant to do that."  
  
"Your nose is bleeding bristle head." Ryoko pointed to the blood pouring out of Vash's nostrils. He immediately grasped his nose with his hands and screamed at the sight of his own blood.  
  
"Yeah he's not too annoying." Guyver said sarcastically, walking past the group and looking at the world in front of him. Various pastures and greenlands stretched as far as the eye could see, along them were rickety crosses, shambled and crumbling. A village with large foreboding walls was within eye sight of the group as Guyver spoke. "Someone want to give me the Tallus?"  
  
"Oh....sure." Allenbee said, handing him the jewel encrusted trinket. It was the size of a small basketball and had a long chain attached to its back. "What are you going to..?"  
  
"I'm going to integrate it with my suit." Guyver placed the Tallus up next to his chest, the suit immediately reacting and pulling the talisman within it. "Hopefully this will allow us to get a better understanding of this thing and therefore our missions."  
  
"By us, you mean the group right?" Sazuka questioned.  
  
"No, I mean me and the suit." Guyver remarked, the Tallus finding its way onto his arm. "Hopefully we'll be done with this stupid propechy bull crap to make it back in time to stop Kronos from coming back to life."  
  
"Split personality disorder much?" Ryoko joked, looking at all the crosses.  
  
"Honestly." Vash took his guns out of their holsters and placed a bullet into each empty chamber. He tried to swamp out the memories brought up by the Time Broker, flushing out the memory of shooting his brother between the eyes after Knives had tried to use the newly made guns to destroy the remaining humans on the planet. Vash had gone against all of Rem's teachings by pulling the trigger on the gun that day, and he swore he would never take another human life after that point. "Let's just hear what this damn mission is already."  
"All right. The Tallus is speaking to me." Guyver said, tapping the jewel in his arm with his finger.  
  
"Speaking to you?" Tenchi questioned, walking next to Guyver, studying the trinket. "In your mind?"  
  
"Yes. Its saying that we've arrived on a planet that has a little problem with...." Guyver stopped in mid sentence, bewildered. "Vampires?"  
  
"WHAT?" Allenbee asked, shaking at the possibility that they might encounter monsters. "As in real vampires?"  
  
"What the heck is a vampire?" Vash questioned, scratching his head with one of his guns.   
  
"Well, until hearing it now, vampires were fictional creatures that were between the realm of the living and the dead. They feasted on human blood and could only survive during the night, at least thats what the stories said." Sazuka placed her hand on one of the crosses, causing it to fall apart merely by the touch.   
  
"That makes no sense at all." Ryoko added, also never having heard of vampires. "How can something not be dead and not be alive at the same time."  
  
"There are things far beyond heaven and Earth Mercutio." Tenchi quoted Shakespeare as he scratched the back of his neck. "Although this is definetely strange."  
  
"Listen I think if we're going to be working together we really need to get to know each other better. Soooo the ladies can come over with me and the other two guys can go off somewhere else while I....AAAK!" Vash was interrupted by Sazuka's sword, smacking him upside the head with the blunt side.  
  
"Silence is a virtue. However, your point has merit. If we are to work as a unit, we must know one another's strengths and weaknesses."  
  
"Gee thanks mistress Pain." Vash rubbed the bump on his head caused by Sazuka's sword. "Before we get all lovey dovey, we should get more verification on our mission here. I take it we just have to destroy all the vampires in this place right?"   
  
"I'm not sure." Guyver looked at the Tallus embedded in his arm. "It hasn't really given me any information besides what it already said."  
  
"All should be revealed in time, it would be a good idea to head to the village and find lodgings for the night." Tenchi pointed to the heavily covered village.  
  
"I'll scout ahead." Ryoko blurred out of the sight of the group and appeared over the town, slamming through the roof covering it.  
  
"How does she...?" Allenbee rose an eyebrow, astonished at the teleportation abilities of the demon woman.  
  
"Its just a thing she does. Funny how her and the Ryoko I knew are so similar." Tenchi said, as he began walking toward the village. The rest of the group followed suit, watching one another, wondering what the other universes of existence were like.   
  
"So Sazuka huh?" Vash walked right up next to the sorceress/assasin, looking at her sword.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're an assasin for hire?"  
  
"For all intents and purposes, yes I loan my services to the highest bidder."  
  
"Do you really need the money that badly? I mean considering you're into magic and all, don't you think you could conjure up a few bucks here and there?"   
  
"...." Sazuka was speechless as she was astonished as Vash's point and forwardness. "I have never thought of that, however I don't do what I do for the money."  
  
"Then why do you do it?"   
  
"The fun of it I suppose." Sazuka walked away from Vash toward the village, smiling as she left in stride.   
  
"Oh yeah, that's reeeallll normal." Vash rolled his eyes and followed behind her.  
  
"Ummmmm Guyver?" Allenbee walked up behind the armored figure, poking at his side.  
  
"WHAT?" Guyver yelled out, getting into a fighting stance.   
  
"OH GOD!" Allenbee placed her arms over her hands and knelt down in a defensive position. Guyver, astonished at this, felt bad for having scared this shy girl. He got out of his fighting stance and retracted his blades back into his elbows. He sighed in deeply, realizing that he was obviously not a people person.  
  
"Sorry. Sorry....Allenbee right?" She nodded reluctantly, still crouched down. "Right. Sorry, the suit sort of doesn't have an off switch when it comes to being on the offensive. You wanted to ask me something?"  
  
"Uhhh yeah." She finally regained her composure and got back on her feet. "I mean yes. So with you and the armor. I mean are you the armor?"  
  
"I'm not following." Guyver replied.  
  
"Well I mean are you human underneath all that suit?" Allenbee poked Guyver's chest.  
  
"Heh. Sorry. Guess I come off as kind of a robot under all this armor. Yea, I'm human underneath all of this."   
  
"Bet the suit makes you a lot stronger huh? Sort of reminds me of my Gundam."   
  
"Yes. The suit enhances my strength, speed, and endurance a few hundred times over. I also have these retractable blades on my elbows, sonics enabled into my forehead through the large ball on my forehead." Guyver pointed at the crystal located in the middle of his forehead, right over his eyes. "I have various sensors, a beam cannon built into my chest, and mechanical integration capabilities. I think I may actually have more abilities in the suit that I don't even know about yet."  
  
"Wow." Allenbee proclaimed, marvelling at the Guyver armor. "But you can, I mean turn back right? Would you mind changing back to maybe put the villagers at ease when we go into the town?"  
  
"Uhhhhh..." Guyver hesitated. "Maybe later, we could be walking straight into a trap after all."  
  
"Guess you're right." Allenbee said, the two of them continuing to walk toward the village.  
  
"How about you? I mean I find it kind of odd that a regular fighter such as yourself has been chosen to be part of a group made up of a prince, a gun slinger, a demon, a sorceress, and an alien armor clad stiff such as myself."  
  
"Normal fighter? I was considered one of the best fighters on my planet. Sure being normal and all may not be the best thing to be in this group, but I still have this." Opening up the long leather jacket, she pointed at the skin tight black suit underneath. "This little baby allows me to create energy constructs in the form of various weapons. Swords, rifles, blunt instruments, the works. It was created for the gundam fighters to practice with outside of the gundam itself."  
  
"That answers my question." Guyver smiled underneath the armor. "We're getting close to the village now, better get ready for anything."  
  
"Oh come on. Its day time, whats the worst that could..." Right as Allenbee said this, a large cannon was fired in their direction. Heading straight for her, she was unable to move as terror held her. A split second before she was hit, Guyver leaped in front of her, shielding her from the blast. "OH MY GOD GUYVER!"  
  
"I'm...." Guyver let the smoke clear from his body and made sure Allenbee was fine. "I'm fine. The armor's really resilient, no worries."  
  
"We're under attack!" Sazuka pulled out her sword and began chanting.  
  
"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE CHANTING!" Vash, with lightning speed, reached for his guns and began firing in the direction on the cannons. The operators of the cannons became scared by Vash's near hits and ran from their posts.   
  
"Paguwa Sunfa. Paguwa Sunfa. Paguwa Sunfa." Sazuka, unaffected by the various explosions, continued to chant.   
  
"God, Ryoko went into the village. We've got to get in there." Tenchi yelled out dodging the various explosions, light wings bursting in front of him then passing through him. As they passed through his royal clothes changed into armor made up entirely of Jurain material. Wrapped in plant, a large sword appeared and grew in Tenchi's hand.   
  
"Wow. Wish I could do stuff like that. Oh wait, I sorta can." Allenbee then proceeded to create a large pistol in one hand and an equally large shield in the other. The cannon bursts bounced off the shield as Allenbee returned fire.   
  
"PAGUWA SUNFAAA!" Sazuka screamed as a large wall formed around the group, deflecting the cannons in various directions due to her magic.   
  
"Wow, magic....its whats for dinner." Vash said with a large smile, putting his hand on the wall, tapping it with his fingers to see if it would hold. "How long does this last exactly?"  
  
"As long as I don't lose my concentration, I can hold out for a couple of hours." Sazuka continued chanting, holding up the wall.  
  
"We have one of our teammates in mortal danger, we don't have a couple of hours. Open up a hole at the top Sazuka." Guyver pointed up as Sazuka nodded in agreement. A large hole opened at the top of the magical barrier. Guyver lept hundreds of feet into the air through the hole, opening up his chest blaster and firing various shots into each cannon location.  
  
"Guess he's the designated leader of the team huh?" Vash smiled and crossed his arms.   
  
"I wouldn't go that far. I am after all a prince, it is only natural that I should lead this team. I'll go and rescue Ryoko if that's all right with everyone." With that, large light wings sprung out of his back. The wings flapped with light speed, allowing him to fly through the hole with his sword in tow.   
  
"Wow, his personality changed all of a sudden." Allenbee noted.  
  
"Yea, very prince like. For a second there I thought he would be the only prince ever to not be a stuck up little kid, but then again, live and learn. You mind dropping this now Sazuka? I think we can all handle the outside now that the village's arsenal is taken care of." Vash tapped the side of the wall with his guns. Sazuka stopped concentrating, causing the magical barrier to fall. The remaining group ran toward the village, seeing neither Guyvr nor Tenchi on the outskirts of the village.  
  
"It would appear that this village is heavily fortified both in artilery and structure. This door is solid steel, there is no telling how many feet thick it is." Sazuka looked at the walls surrounding the village, finding no way to breech them.  
  
"Can you whip us up a spell or something to break through? Y'know change the steel to jelly?" Vash asked.  
  
"It doesn't work that way."   
  
"Fine but while we're out here, Guyver and Tenchi are in there by bursting through the roof of the damn place."  
  
"Hope you guys don't chit chat this much all the time." Guyver's voice lept from behind the doors, loud enough for all of them to hear despite the thickness of the walls. The doors themselves began to crack and crumble as Guyver ripped them off as if they were pieces of paper in a rainstorm. "Haven't been able to find Ryoko from what I've seen of this place. The kid burst in through the roof of the village right as I heard you guys outside."  
  
"I am the prince of Jurai, despite my being a 'kid'." Tenchi scowled at Guyver, his light wings diminishing into his back. "A certain level of respect should be shown. Besides, we don't know how old you are under that armor now do we?"  
  
"Keep pushing kid." Guyver snarled, walking straight up to the young prince. "Two to one says my suit can beat your little wings and sword any day of the week."   
  
"You would be mistaken then." Tenchi said, reaching for his sword.  
  
"Why don't the two of you cease your immature masculinity struggles and focus on the task at hand. I'm sure demon woman Ryoko would be more than happy to not be killed in this back water world." Sazuka said, putting herself inbetween the two arguing teammates. "Anyway, were the two of you to so much as lift a hand against one another, I would be forced to take drastic action and give you each a sound thrashing."  
  
Both Guyver and Tenchi were astonished at Sazuka's forwardness as both Allenbee and Vash smiled behind her.  
  
"Now let us begin the search." Sazuka walked past them into the village. Vash and Allenbee followed her, both Guyver and Tenchi too shocked to move.   
  
"Can someone say 'Whipped'?" Vash smiled, laughing hysterically.   
  
"Never going to live this one down." Guyver said outloud following the rest of the group.  
  
"Indeed." Tenchi replied, walking fast behind. The group looked upon the village, which was as decrepit and dark as the crosses that laid outside it. The dwellings were all empty, a ghost town if nothing else.   
  
"Not too creepy right?" Allenbee passed her hands over the sides of the houses. As she reached the side window of a beaten down yellow house, she noticed something strewn all over its shudders. The wet substance caked on her fingers and caused her to recoil. "What is this? Wet paint."  
  
"Yes." Laughed a voice in the distance. "Human paint."   
  
"FREEZE!" Huge lights burst from Guyver's eyes, lighting up the figure. His clothes were torn and tattered, his skin seeming unusually pale. The figure placed his hands over his eyes and cringed back.  
  
"Wow, Swiss army man is fully loaded huh?" Vash said, whipping out his guns and aiming them at the pale figure.  
  
"Never seen anyone make their way past our defenses, especially not a bunch of humans." The figure said, revealing a pair of fangs behind his dark grey lips. "But there's always a first. Welcome to Vamp city. You won't be living long, we already have your friend all tied up and...."  
  
Right as the vampire said this, a large explosion decimated a house in front of the group. Various figures were flung in front of them, many of them missing body parts. Fire rose up from underneath the ground as Ryoko burst from the ground.  
  
"RRAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ryoko flew up from the hell on earth that she had caused, two men in each of her hands. The pale men struggled, trying to bite and claw at Ryoko as she cracked their necks under her strength.   
  
"HOLY CHRIST!" Allenbee cried out as she saw the carnage Ryoko was causing. "And here we thought she had been captured or something."  
  
"God." Tenchi smiled to himself, stroking his chin. "I cannot believe how similar my Ryoko is to this one."  
  
"Oh...Oh....God...." The figure cowered as he watched his fellow vampires crawling on the ground without their appendages, blood leaking out of them rapdily.   
  
"ANOTHER ONE HUH?" Ryoko cried out, teleporting out of sight and right in front of the cowering vampire. "Well you get the same."  
  
"AAAAAAA!" The vampire tried to run in the opposite direction, but Ryoko was able to latch onto his shirt and bring him in right in front of the demon woman's hand.  
  
"Shhhh baby. This'll be quick." Ryoko whispered into his ear as energy formed into her palm and shot through his upper torso, causing it to collapse and fly into the wind. "Or not."  
  
"AAAAKKKKK!" What remained of the vampire's upper torso hit into his legs and fell to the ground.   
  
"So yeah, thanks for the rescue." Ryoko said sarcastically to the group, shooting each one of the lying vampires with enery, causing them to turn into dust. She left the vampire the group first encountered in his state and kneeled next to him. "Gonna tell us what we want to know there legless?"  
  
"She is one scary customer ain't she?" Vash looked at the dust swirling around them that used to be the inhabitants of the vampire city.   
  
"God this is horrible. I may be undead but this still hurts like hell." The legless, stomachless vampire tried unsuccesfully to stand himself up on his hands. "You won't make it out of here...."  
  
"Yeah Yeah. Tell us the situation on this world and I'll let you go stumpless." Ryoko picked up the vampire by his throat and lifted him up to her eyes. "Where are all the regular people?"   
  
"Regular people? You're kidding." The vampire smiled, licking his lips. "Every 'regular' person is either locked up in a cell to be bled for our survival or wander the earth like the nomadic savages they are."  
  
"What? You're telling me that vampires rule the....?" Allenbee stopped in mid sentence as thousands of figures shambled toward the group from various dwellings.   
  
"This is our city, humans, and your resting place." The legless vampire smiled as thousands of vampires drew closer to the group.  
  
"Looks like we have a little problem here guys. Guess things can't get any worse huh?" Vash said edging back.  
  
"No, things just got a lot worse." Guyver eyed the Tallus, stepping back as the vampires moved closer and closer, fangs shining in the darkness. "I found out what our mission is. We have to let the vampires win."  
  
End Chapter 2 


	3. Undead Tendencies Part 2

Anime Exiles  
  
Chapter 3: Undead Tendencies Part 2  
  
"We have to DO WHAT?" Ryoko screamed in anger, edging back from the thousands of vampires coming closer.  
  
"The Tallus is saying that we have to help the dominant species of the planet grow to their full potential and overtake the weaker. In this case, the dominant species falls to the vampires." Guyver looked at the Tallus embedded into his arm and back at the undead threat.  
  
"Dammit." Vash thought to himself. "I didn't think I would have to do this this early in the game. Oh well, had to happen eventually."  
  
"Do we fight through?" Allenbee asked, energy sais appearing in her hands, her fingers twirling them.  
  
"No. Sazuka, is your barrier strong enough to ward off a force equivalent to a nuclear bomb?" Vash's face was as cold as the grave as he looked into Sazuka's eyes.  
  
"I do not believe so. It would crack under the pressure."   
  
"Great. Ok looks like everyone will just have to run for it." Vash took the guns out of his holsters and clenched them hard. "Ryoko! Tenchi! Grab everyone in the group except for me and fly as high into the sky as you can without losing air."  
  
"Why? What are you going to...." Tenchi stopped and watched as the tops of Vash's guns flipped off, electricity surging through them. A small cylinder began spinning with rapid succession as the metal of the guns began to spread into and over Vash's arms.  
  
"GOOOOOOOO!!!" Vash cried out as the guns completed their metamorphisis, turning his arms into grey pillars filled with the faces and feathers of what appeared to be angels.   
  
"OH MY GOD!" Allenbee cried as Ryoko snatched her and Guyver up, Tenchi doing the same with Sazuka.   
  
"You heard the man, off into the sky we go." Ryoko, with passengers in tow, slammed at top speeds into the air, Tenchi following suit. Vash stood on the ground, the vampires only feet away from him. He swung his arms in their direction, cannons now on the end of both of them. He gritted his teeth and smiled.  
  
"Yknow, you really should try and get those teeth filed down. Stuff like that really turns the ladies sour." With that, Vash unleashed the power of his arms, shooting two gigantic blasts into the front of the crowd. The vampires screamed in pain as the energy blew them apart and expanded until it enveloped the whole city.   
  
"OH MAN! WHAT DID HE DO?" Ryoko looked down on the huge white and black hiroshima sized explosion. The condensed blast would have put a nuclear warhead to shame. Allenbee trembled at the sight of it, reminded of her past where explosions were frequent, as well as the loss of innocent lives in the war agains the Dark Gundam. She had been recruited by Domon Kashu, the pilot of the Shining Gundam who was the number one contender in the gundam fights and seemingly, the only man able to take out the Dark Gundam. The Dark Gundam was a scourge upon the land that was created in order to purge the earth of the plague known as humanity. In their battles, Domon and Allenbee found one another and love sprang from the ashes of war. For over a year, Allenbee fought along Domon and the Shuffle Alliance, a ragtag group of Gundam fighters, against the darkness. The Shuffle Alliance, however, was slaughtered in front of the two lovers in the fight against Master Asia, a follower of the Dark Gundam. Domon killed Master Asia in revenge, but not before the master set off his Gundam's self destruct system. The blast killed not only Domon, but the key parts of the Dark Gundam, rendering it useless. Allenbee had truly found herself alone, but that was the past.  
  
"We have to help him!" Allenbee said, clinging to Ryoko's shoulder.   
  
"Right after the huge friggin' explosion calms down, we'll see what we can do for the bristle head." Ryoko looked over to Tenchi, realizing more and more that this was not the same boy she knew. Clad in his Jurain garments, this Tenchi had truly forsaken the teachings of the Earth and had found his place on the planet of his family's beginnings. In many ways, Ryoko wanted to bring him closer, but for just as many reasons, she despised him.   
  
"There. The energy has finally died down." Sazuka pointed out, causing Tenchi and Ryoko to lower everyone.  
  
"By Jurai, all that is left is a crater." Tenchi stooped to the ground, picking up a tattered dress of one of the vampires, it waving in the wind in his grip. "They were all human once weren't they?"  
  
"It is best not to think of these things." Sazuka remarked, walking through the barren wasteland. "One must find the light at the end of the tunnel, or one must be led to insanity."  
  
"Yeah well, its a little hard to find the silver lining when we're currently in a world where everyone is being turned into leeches." Ryoko noticed something in the distance in the crater, a lone figure standing on what remained of a house.   
  
"I'm....I'm sorry for that. I'm afraid it was the only way necessary." Vash limped toward the group. "They're called angel arms. The things I used to destroy this place I mean, they're angel arms."   
  
"What are they?" Guyver inquired.  
  
"My birthright....Or my curse. It doesn't matter. What matters is the destruction that has befallen these peoples. Despite their situations, I weep for who they once were and the fact that I needed to lay their bodies to rest." A tear ran down Vash's face, as he begrudgingly rammed his guns back into the holsters. He limped away, collapsing into the dirt.  
  
"He fainted. God, from the way he always acted, it seemed like he didn't have a care in the world." Guyver picked Vash up and walked back to the group.  
  
"In most instances, a false face is placed upon the personality to make others feel at ease. I believe this poor fool is no different. He has much pain hidden within him." Sazuka placed her hand on Vash's forehead. "I do pity him."   
  
"Hey lady, we all got problems all right? Let's just find somewhere....ANYWHERE in this God forsaken place to sleep and get ready to find a loophole in this mission so we don't have to put up with this."  
  
"Ryoko's right. We need to find anyplace on this rock where there are humans. There has to be...." Guyver stopped in mid sentence as his sensors began flashing in front of his eyes. "No time to rest now people, we have an incoming."   
  
"Oh wonderful." Allenbee stood in a fighting position, an energy sword appearing in each hand. Over the hill, from where the now shattered city now stood, came a figure in a tattered cloak. He shambled toward them, seeming as if he were about to fall over.   
  
"You...You destroyed the city?" Asked the figure, shaking as he walked toward the group.  
  
"Look at the rocket scientist over here. Must've gotten a college degree." Ryoko jested.  
  
"Not now Ryoko." Guyver scolded her, her response being the middle finger. "Yes we were the ones who destroyed this city. The inhabitants inside were not...."  
  
"Human, yes I know." The figure spoke, still shambling toward them, appearing weaker with each step. "They were vampires to be sure."  
  
"Yeah. Well, seeing as how you're taking the daylight in stride..." Guyver took back his words, noticing the figures limping. "Ummm not bursting into flames, I take it you're human?"  
  
"Not exactly." The figure removed the top of his cloak, revealing a wrinkled old human face with fangs spread from cheek to cheek in his mouth.  
  
"He's one of them!" Allenbee strove toward the fanged old man.  
  
"NO! WAIT! I'M NOT A VAMPIRE!" The old man flung his arms over his face and quivered. "I mean you no harm."   
  
"It's a trick!" Allenbee did not cease her charge, until Guyver seemed to appear out of nowhere in front of her, with his arms wide spread in front of her.  
  
"Stop! Hear him out. If he is one of them, he knows what'll happen considering we just disintegrated a whole city." He looked toward the old man, the old man still shivering from the would be attacker.  
  
"Much thanks, strange one. You must understand that I am not a vampire. The lot of you seem to be not from this world as it were as I was able to overhear much of your conversations from afar. I watched your arrival as I was hunting for food around the vampire city, Nosferat, the city you all destroyed. You must understand that this earth is filled with things that are not easily explained and excel far beyond the mortal coil, like myself. I am a lycanthrop."  
  
"A lycanthrop?" Tenchi questioned.  
  
"You are confused?" The old man scratched his chin, looking into the blazing sun. "I am sorry. That is what we refer to our kind as. Humans refer to us as.....now what was it they called us? Ah yes, werewolves."  
  
"Werewolves? Would explain how he heard us from so far away. God things just keep getting better and better don't they?" Ryoko joked sarcastically.  
  
"You do realize that he can hear you?" Sazuka added, pointing to his ears.  
  
"No need for apologies. I realize that this is quite...foreign to you. However, I am here to offer you assistance."  
  
"Assistance?" Tenchi walked up to the old man, his superiority complex shining through as he tried to make the old man look small. "What would make you think we would need such or even be able to trust you."  
  
"I'm sorry but from your words you had seemed to be in need of some rest for the night, and trust me, you would not want to be out here at night. As for why you can trust me, my people have been oppressed by the vampires for many generations. Made to be their slaves, the lycanthrops were able to break free and we began gathering together in order to form a resistance. So, in human tongue, an enemy of our enemy is our friend."   
  
"Do we trust him?" Sazuka asked.  
  
"Not much choice, we can't stay out here at night. Lord only knows what else could come at us." Guyver pushed Tenchi to the side, shocking the Jurain prince more than anything. "All right, show us where we can stay. Remember no funny stuff, you saw what we did to the city."   
  
"No betrayals to be sure. However, due to my age and the lack of moonlight to give me strength, I am afraid it will take time to reach my pack's resting place."  
  
"Screw that." Ryoko jumped in front of the old man and slung him over her shoulder. "Just point the way, we'll fly there. You guys coming?"  
  
The team looked to Ryoko as she swifted into the wind, carrying the man high into the air.   
  
"Hey! WE CAN'T ALL FLY INTO THE AIR Y'KNOW!" Allenbee cried up as Ryoko continued flying away. "Jeez, what a bitch."  
  
"Hahaha. Indeed she is." Tenchi laughed. "Do not worry, I will use my light hawk wings to follow her."   
  
"I doubt you will be able to carry all of us." Sazuka added.  
  
"I'll take Allenbee, the prince here can take the heavy load, seeing as how he is royalty and all." Guyver lifted Allenbee up off the ground, causing her to blush and the man machine began jumping large distances after Ryoko. Tenchi scowled at Guyver as he picked up the downed Vash and flung him over his shoulder, the prince's light hawk wings cascading out of his back.   
  
"You will have to go over my shoulder I'm afraid." Tenchi said to Sazuka, holding out his hand.  
  
"That won't be necessary." Sazuka chanted something underneath her breath and energy began cascading out of her body. Once the energy stopped, all that was left was a bright red bird that began flying after Ryoko.  
  
"The sorceress has many tricks. Her magic would do well in the Jurain empire." Tenchi flew up into the air, following everyone's lead.  
  
"So exactly how many...um....wolves are in your pack?" Ryoko continued carrying the old man, his finger pointing in the way of the location of the rest of his pack.  
  
"We are legion."   
  
"Alllll right. So is that an even 60?"   
  
"We are here." The old man pointed to a large cave, after having traveled many miles from the destroyed city.   
  
"I'M UP! I'M UP! What'd I miss??" Vash sprung up from unconciousness on Tenchi's shoulder. "Hey, do you work out? Princey over here has buns of steel!"  
  
"Would you do me the honor of being quiet? We're going in." Tenchi dropped to the ground as the rest of the team followed suit.  
  
"Please follow me." The old man wandered into the cave slowly.   
  
"Everyone stay alert. Watch each other's backs. We want to come out of this intact, no werewolf attacks." Guyver strode behind the old man, the rest of the group moving behind him with shifting eyes.  
  
"So we're screwing the barriers of the mission?" Allenbee questioned.  
  
"No." The red bird that was Sazuka morphed back into her original shape and walked in front of Allenbee. "We are merely looking for a less.....horrid way of accomplishing our missions. Allow me time and I shall find a solution."  
  
"Ever the optimist eh?" Vash fingered his revolvers, walking into the shadows of the cave.  
  
"Now that the sun is no longer present," The old man slumped to the ground, his clothes exploding off his body. His ears curved up toward the ceiling as fur began appearing all over his form. Fangs sprung out from his lips and the shape of his mouth burst out, his nose morphing to a new shape. The transformation took merely a minute as he stood transformed into the werewolf which he truly was. "I am back to normal. Do not be alarmed, this is merely my true form. The true form of the lycanthrop."  
  
"Things don't get much weirder than this."   
  
"Yeah well, let's just get on with it." The group made their way further into the cave. A light shined brightly after several minutes of walking, markings of various sorts were carved into the walls of the cave.   
  
"These markings represent the trials of our forefathers, the various wars that man had had with the vampires. It was a shame that the Vampire race was so diligent in making their alliances with the demon world, for they were to be unstoppable. They achieved their goal of enslaving and overtaking the human race for their own personal use, and once this had been accomplished, began wiping out all demons that were there original allies. We as a race were able to survive by taking the roles of humans or running into exile."  
  
"I feel pity for both your race and for the members of humanity." Sazuka rubbed her hand across the markings on the walls.   
  
"For that, I am grateful. Long has it been since my kind has been mourned." The old wolf bowed his head in respect as Sazuka did the same.  
  
"Unbelievable. These creatures, these vampires, really have overtaken this world haven't they?" Tenchi noted in a manner of despair.  
  
"Must be a lot different from then what you're doing to the people on your planet, huh Prince?" Guyver snarled sarcastically.  
  
"Of all the....If you were on Jurai, I would see you dead." Tenchi grabbed for his sword as Ryoko was suprised at his quickness to anger and no little restraint when it came to atacking.  
  
"Save it for later pallies, we're in somebody's home now, a little respect would be nice." Vash looked at the light ahead and as they stepped closer they finally found a large civilization made up of wood and stone. Small dwellings were crudely fashioned as an abundance of werewolves walked the surroundings.   
  
"It took this pack many years to find a place to call home. Many more in fact to get past our animalistic natures of nomadic seclusion. We are the only members of our race who have not been killed or become puppets to the vampires' wills. It is a sad state of affairs indeed. Come, you must see the council."  
  
"ABSOLUTELY OUT OF THE QUESTION!" The group found themselves many minutes later in front of a council of werewolves, sitting around a stone ledger. The council snarled with indiscretion after shouting out their last remark, seemingly ready to pounce on the reality outcasts.  
  
"Council, Please!"  
  
"This is unexcusable, to bring humans here to this sacred place. They could be humans or demons working for the vampires, or worse, vampires themselves. They must be slain before they destroy us all."  
  
"No wait! You must understand."   
  
"There is nothing to understand, save that we are alone on this world and the rebellion will be brought upon by our kind alone."  
  
"Now wait just a damn second." Ryoko burst out, jumping in front of the council of wolves. "You can trust us on the damn fact that we haven't killed you ourselves!"  
  
"Stand down girl!" The leading member of the council shouted.  
  
"NO! We took out a whole city of vampires, do you really think we'd be still standing here right now in front of you if we wanted you gone?"  
  
"Ha. My Ryoko always was the great conversationalist." Tenchi smiled, watching Ryoko going postal on the Werewolf council.  
  
"Your words....have truth. Your story is strange, however there are stranger things in this world. We will give you a chance, but be warned, betrayal will result in your deaths."  
  
"Lovely." Ryoko smiled and walked away from the council, a skip in her step as if she were a little girl.  
  
"We have had a plan formulated since we had first come upon our society. Recently we had found something to help us in our endeavors."  
  
"What did they find?" Allenbee questioned the old wolfman standing next to her.  
  
"The instrument to help us bring down the vampire society. He is not pleasant and tends to chatter on and on, but he was close to the leader of the vampires. He knows their secrets and their various inner workings that will allow us to enter into the main vampire stronghold. Before you all, we had not had enough power to storm the castle but now we just may."  
  
"We will need an attack on two fronts. The main front will be needed to fight the armies of Dhampeal, the leading city of the vampires. The other smaller force will storm the castle through the secret passages that our...acquisition has filled us in on."  
  
"I don't get it. What is this thing?" Allenbee looked at the council as they brought out a small glass canister, a sheet covering it entirely. They removed the sheet causing the group to gasp.  
  
"Is it time for me to finally get out from under this damn sheet." The creature inside the canister was seemingly a human hand, severed at the rest, wrigling around on its own.  
  
"Oh God. I think I'm gonna spew." Vash said, holding back his breakfast.  
  
"That's pretty much the standard reation I get from the human population. Heh." A face appeared on the palm of the writhing hand, its teeth malformed and its eyes devoid of any pupils. "At least its better then the abuse I used to get from my old master."  
  
"With this, we will be able to destroy the Vampire King, the one known as D." The old man explained.  
  
"D?" Guyver questioned.  
  
"Yes, he happens to be a halfling himself, which makes his status ever more astounding. Born of a vampire and a human. His father was the former king of the vampires himself. His mother was merely a small human, taken to soothe Dracula's ever growing loneliness. In time, D felt nothing but hatred for his mother and the humans that she had come from. He became a hunter, a hunter of man, taking bounties from the dwindling vampire population on entire human cities. With each human city that fell, more vampires were spawned. It was only a matter of time until vampires took over and found themselves in a place of power, D leading them."  
  
"Yeah. Sad tale believe me." The hand in the canister said as it moved around its enclosement. "I was placed on D by Dracula himself, a sort of guide to him as it were. Heh, little wretch wouldn't listen to my warnings and babblings. I tried to get him to change his path, go down the one of virtue y'know? That's when I got sliced off."  
  
"Good God! You were his hand?" Tenchi cringed.  
  
"I prefer to think of it as he was my body. Aheh."   
  
"With his help we will find a secret way into the castle, but we will need our main force to cause a distraction for us to do so." The old man mentioned.  
  
"The attack shall be tomorrow, at the fall of the sun." The wolf council spoke. "We will give you members of our elite as part of the main tactical unit. We are putting all our faith into you, do NOT dissappoint us, or it will be your heads." The council snarled, their claws grasping against the ledger.   
  
"They are..... quite volatile are they not?" Sazuka walked next to Guyver, beneath her tough exterior, scared of the strange new world in front of them.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Come tomorrow, we go to war." Guyver's blades sprang forth from his arms in anticipation. The coming night would be devoid of many things, but death would be ever present.  
  
To be Continued...... 


	4. Undead Tendencies Part 3

Anime Exiles 4  
  
Chapter 4: Undead Tendencies Conclusion  
  
"We have less than three hours till we go into a battle in which most likely we are going to die and I take it no one is going to sleep?" Guyver stated as he sprinted through a number of rocks and craters to be found through the werewolf civilization. His blades tore against the walls as he continued his training regiment, the rest of the team training alongside him.  
  
"Yeah well, a little hard to sleep when you start thinking about an army of vampires bearing down on you for ANOTHER time." Vash dodged the various assault of pebbles and shrapnel blasting back it him from his teammates' training. He quickly took out more bullets from his red coat and slammed them into his guns' chambers. "I'm running out of bullets by the way."  
  
"Yeah well, you could've been more careful about it, bristle boy." Ryoko's fist cracked against the side of the cavern, causing the wall to shake and splint.   
  
"Oh sorry, I should have seen being trapped on a parallel world where I would need an unlimited supply of bullets at the ready. These sort of things happen all the time right? Should have seen it coming!"  
  
"The thick sarcasm is noted Vash, however, please keep our training regiment as your top priority." Tenchi's light wings flashed out of his back, the blinding light causing Vash to trip on a rock in front of him, landing him flat on his face.  
  
"Ack. Don't see how us dodging debree from Go-bot is going to help us in this upcoming scuffle."   
  
"It will help cement the old saying 'expect the unexpected'." Sazuka brandished her sword into her sheath next to her side and ran alongside the walls, as if they were the ground under her feet.  
  
"Lovely. I need rocks flying at my face to realize that." Vash sarcastically said as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Plus we need the teamwork and junk, y'know." Allenbee winked with a smile as the energy in her hands kept changing to adapt to the situation. From gun to sword to claws, her mastery over said weapons were apparent.   
  
"All I know is that right before I got here, I was helping one of the cities near me get a new source of power. If I don't finish with this whole 'alternate reality missions' crap, the city of August is going to whither and die like so many else in the desert." Vash slumped to the ground, scratching his head with the barrel of one of his guns. "What were you all doing before you got here, if you don't mind me askin'?"  
  
"Well," Allenbee said as she and the rest of the group stopped their training exercises. "I was just finishing setting up my dojo to teach young fighters how to operate and perfect their Gundam capabilities. The Domon Dojo it would have been called. Don't know if I'll ever see it finished now."  
  
"I'm sure you will." Sazuka smiled as she placed her hand on Allenbee's shoulder, the young girl astonished at the assassin's compassion. "As for my experience before being plucked away from my respective home, I had just finished completing an assignment dealing with a bounty hunter named MacDougal, quite a despicable man."  
  
"Yikes. Hope I never have to be one of your 'assignments'." Vash gulped.  
  
"Stay on my good side and you will not." Sazuka smiled.  
  
"For my part, I had just finished signing a treaty that would unite all the provinces of Jurai. I was ushering in a brand new age for our civilization, with Ayeka at my si...." Tenchi stopped in mid-sentence, noticing Ryoko's distress at yet another realization that this was not the man she knew.  
  
"You and Ayeka, that must be something." Ryoko snarled. "I had actually just finished knocking off one of Jurai's major banks, making most of the aristocracy bankrupt. I burned most of the money on principle."  
  
"*Sigh* I'm sure your Tenchi would not have approved of that." Tenchi smiled.  
  
"Yeah well, there's a difference between the man I know and you, pal." Ryoko teleported from sight, surpising everyone.  
  
"I suppose we must face the facts that I am not who she knows and she is not the woman I once knew."  
  
"Women. Can't live with em, can't live without their bodies." Vash said jokingly.  
  
"Must you always act the fool?" Sazuka questioned.  
  
"Hey, comes with the jacket babe. So what about you Guyver? What were you doing before our little get together?"  
  
"......I would rather not talk about it." The man machine darted from the rest of the group, without so much as another word, continuing his training.   
  
"I'm going to go with him." Allenbee reformed new energy weapons in her hands and followed Guyver down deeper into the gigantic cave.  
  
"Wow. This group is a reeaaaaallllll barrel of laughs. I think I'll go play Russian Roullette with the Wolf tribe or something, that would be much more fun." Vash began walking away, but not before Sazuka reached to his head and plucked out one of his hairs. "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"  
  
"Perhaps this will be the answer to our plight." Sazuka replied, blending into the shadows behind her, out of Vash's sight.  
  
"What a creepy woman. You coming with me prince?"   
  
"I'm afraid not, I'm going to go over the battle plans with the lycanthrop council. Hopefully I will be able to perfect our strategy for the upcoming battle. Enjoy yourself." Tenchi flew out of Vash's sight into the middle of the city, leaving the alien gun slinger alone.  
  
"........God I need a drink."   
  
Meanwhile, in the deeper part of the cavern, Guyver continued to train, with Allenbee behind him.  
  
"Think you can keep up with me?" Guyver asked as he kept pounding his fists and blades against the various slabs found throughout the cave.  
  
"Hey, before each tournament I would spend a week without sleep in whcih all I did was train. Pounding a bunch of rocks isn't going to be that difficult." Allenbee formed a sword in one hand and a shield in the other, keeping up with Guyver's every move as he blurred in and out of sight. Their blows collided with the walls and rocks of the cave that a large smoke began flowing around them. For several minutes, the training continued with each warrior noting the other's moves and attacks.   
  
"Guyver?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"What's your real name?" This question caused Guyver to become so rattled that he lost concentration of what he was doing and flung his punch a few inches past his desired target of a large boulder sitting against the cavern wall. His arm flung to the side, pulling his body, causing him to fly upward and slam against the ground. "OH NO! Sorrysorrysorry."  
  
"It's all right." Guyver got up almost instantaneously from his downed position, his arms pushing his body up and his legs hitting against the ground underneath them. "I'm very sturdy."  
  
"No duh." Allenbee smiled and started laughing, Guyver following suit. "Wow, so you do laugh."  
  
"Hahaha...." Guyver stopped in mid-laugh and cleared his throat. "Sometimes. It has been a while though."  
  
"Well now that I've made you able to do it, you think you could go ahead and tell me your name now? And I swear if you say 'Guyver', I'll clock you one." Allenbee held up her fist threateningly, a big smile strewn across her face.  
  
"It's....well....." Guyver paused. Allenbee did not need to see his face underneath the alien armor exterior to realize that he was reluctant in getting close with anyone. "Shin. I'm Shin."  
  
"Well Shin, Its good to meet you." Allenbee stretched her hand out to Guyver. She once again noted his uneasiness as his shaky hand reached out to meet hers. The two hands touched and began shaking up and down with one another.   
  
"Yeah. Nice to meet you." Guyver smiled underneath his armor.  
  
"How's about we cut out with the training for now and take a breather?" Allenbee suggested, plopping down on the ground.  
  
"I don't really get tired.......but I'll give it a shot." He sat down next to her, looking down at one of the many dillapidated huts that made up the werewolf city. "This is a strange world to be sure."  
  
"Yeah. It hard to believe that a place like this exists at all." An awkward silence filled the air as the two continued watching the lycantrops continue their daily lives.   
  
"Do you miss him?" Guyver asked out of nowhere, startling Allenbee.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You're....boyfriend? Domon right?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I do still miss him. I think..." Allenbee looked up to the ceiling of the cavern. "I think there will always be a part of me that misses him. He was the one."  
  
"I know the feeling."  
  
"I guess we can be sorry for each other then huh?" She smiled at Guyver, looked him in the eyes, then continued staring up at the ceiling. "Guyv.....Shin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What were you doing before you were brought here?"  
  
"I....The....." A tear fell down from Shin's eye underneath the armor, unviewable from Allenbee's eyes. "The bomb sent by the UN to destroy the Zoanoids had just hit Tokyo. Everything had been wiped out amd I was looking for anyone in the rubble. I....knew....that no one had survived but I had to make sure. I went to her house and I found her there, clinging onto a torn picture of me. Right before I had been taken to this place, I had been cradling her body in my arms....in these arms."   
  
"Oh God." Allenbee said as Guyver held his arms out.  
  
"I can....understand the UN's decision but I'm starting to thank God that I was chosen for this. For whatever reason, I am so thankful for it because had I not been taken, had I been left there on my world, I would have killed them." Guyver clenched his fists and began shaking. " I would have killed every last man and woman in that building. I....I.....I lost everything."  
  
"Shhhhh..." Allenbee wrapped her arms around Guyver as he began to sob, his alien face never changing.  
  
"God....You....you mustn't tell the others. I need to be strong. I have to be...for those I've lost. I won't lose anyone else."  
  
"Don't worry." Allenbee said as Guyver got out from under her arms and stood up.  
  
"I'm going to go check out the city a little more. DO you want to come?" Guyver extended his hand out to Allenbee and lifted her off the ground.  
  
"I would be delighted. By the way, I have one more thing to ask you."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How do you stay so calm during all the battles? You're like a rock out there."  
  
"Oh that's easy." Guyver pointed to his left arm. "You see I have a cd player in this arm that lets me listen to American Metal bands. Rage Against the Machine, Metallica, System of a Down. When you have stuff like that playing, fear seems to fall to the weigh side."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Alennbee shouted laughing.  
  
"It's true!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"A beer, a beer, my kingdom for a beer." Vash said, on the other end of the large town, walking amongst the werewolves. With each step, Vash caught more and more stairs from each creature. The werewolves snarled under their breaths as they watched the gun slinger walk to a heavily populated hut. He slammed his foot against the door and jumped in. "YOU KNOW WHAT ALCOHOL IS OR WHAT?"  
  
"*Sniff* Hrrrnnnn." The werewolf in front of Vash snarled, as all the werewolves in the hut began snarling. "Look like human, smells like stink. Heard about you. Supposed to bring down the vampires?"  
  
"Yep, that's me. Me and my homies. Me and my amigos. You got anything that resembles an alcoholic beverage in this place."  
  
"Don't think you should be here stink smelling human. Think you should be on your way. Think you be ripped apart otherwise." The werewolf brought his claws up to Vash's chin, and just as fast, the gun slinger brought the barrel of his gun under the creature's chin.   
  
"Well I think that if you don't get out of my face right now, the last thing that will go through your head won't be the thought of what happens in the afterlife, but will be a bullet." Vash smiled as the werewolf backed away and bought his bluff.   
  
"I am sorry for their actions traveler." The old werewolf who had originally brought Vash and the rest of the group to the cave appeared in the hut. "They are....hesitant when it comes to other species."  
  
"Great, but the next time one of them tries that, give him a prozac or something would ya?"  
  
"I will be sure to keep that in mind. I overheard that you were looking for....alcohol was it? Well I'm sorry but stimulants and hallucinigenics were human creations and are thus outlawed to be used by the lycanthrop community."  
  
"OH GREAT! Can't even get a good shot or two before I go out into battle. Oh well. C'est la vie." Vash stomped out of the hut and made his fingers into the shape of a gun and pretended to fire at the werewolf who was causing him trouble earlier, winking as he did it.   
  
"Ryoko? Ryoko, are you in here?" Tenchi walked into the room that Ryoko was given by the lycanthrop council.   
  
"Go away." She sat in the air, levitating above her bed, her hand resting on her cheek, propping up her head.  
  
"I know how you are feeling." Tenchi sat on the bed underneath her. "We have an uneasiness between us because we both know different versions of one another."  
  
"That's putting it bluntly."  
  
"Yes, well, I do know what you're feeling. When you.....when she died, I was crushed. My world felt like everything in it was going to hell. I had lost the only woman who....the only woman who I ever loved."  
  
"......" Ryoko floated down next to him, sitting on the bed as well.  
  
"With her gone, I found Ayeka. She was there to comfort me and with her, I found the strength to defeat Kagato, but not before he destroyed my world. I had lost my earth, but through Ayeka, I gained a new one in which I could call home. I became ruler of Jurai and made my place there. I never forgot about my Ryoko though, I haven't been able to get a good night's sleep since she died. Not a day goes by that I don't miss her."  
  
"My....actions always got between me and my Tenchi. We agreed on our terms, but I still miss him. To me, it's as if he died. I put on a happy face and lose myself in my crimes, but it doesn't really help. Anger makes me forget, but I'm growing hollow." Ryoko wrapped her arms around her shoulders, shaking and holding back the tears.   
  
"Maybe...we've found each other....." Tenchi looked into Ryoko's eyes as she looked back into his. The two leaned closer toward each other as they were ready to embrace. Inches from one another, Ryoko pulled back, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"No. I can't." She got up from the bed and walked to the door. "You're...You're not him and....I'm not her. I can't. We can't."  
  
"But....."  
  
"Good night Tenchi." With that, Ryoko phased out of Tenchi's view, her tears remaining in the air and then slowly falling to the ground.   
  
"Good night."  
  
"We attack here." The leader of the council pointed to a large wall drawn on a slab of rock, as morning broke. The group stood around him with an army of werewolves behing them. "The castle is enclosed by a spell of darkness, which allows the vampires to function during the day as easily as they do in the night. Fortunately, this will help us as well as it will allow us to retain our bestial forms. The entire pack shall be needed in order to overtake their army and most importantly, cause a distraction to avert the eyes of the vampire king. However, we may have a problem gaining entrance into the king's throne room."  
  
"Why?" Guyver questioned.  
  
"Spells have been placed upon it so that only those without heartbeats may enter. Any who try to enter who have blood rushing through their bodies will be cut down before they lay one foot into the room."  
  
"Yep yep. That's the way it goes. Aheh." The former hand of D croaked, from his container prison.  
  
"Where the hell is Sazuka?" Vash looked around at all the fanged creatures standing around him, finding the sorceress to be nowhere.  
  
"Too late to worry about her now." Allenbee replied, practicing her reflexes by quickly changing the energy in her hands to different weapons.  
  
"So we need people who can get in who don't have heartbeats? That mean's I'm in." Guyver pointed to himself.  
  
"What? Wanna run that past us again gear boy?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"My heartbeat doesn't register while I'm in the suit. Its how I escaped from the Zoanoids when I stormed the Kronos corporation. They thought I was dead after not finding my heartbeat, but it turns out that the suit dampens my heartbeat as I live through its abilities."  
  
"Nifty." Vash spun his guns around his fingers, trying unsuccessfully to impress everyone around him.  
  
"I shall accompany him." Tenchi placed his hand on Guyver's shoulder, causing the man machine to growl under his breath. "When my light hawk wings surround me completely, I am able to bypass any security or spell as I walk through realities."  
  
"Wow. My Tenchi only managed to harness a fraction of the light hawk wings' powers when he used them." Ryoko flew next to the prince of Jurai.  
  
"Yes well, had I not learned how to use them to their full potential, Jurai would have fallen under the attacks of the mad scientist, Washu."  
  
"WHAT?" Ryoko gasped.  
  
"Very well. Our chances of victory lie upon the success of you two strange beings. We are putting our faith into you. Are you unable to destroy D, our deaths are assured, along with the deaths of your friends."  
  
"Sure do know how to make people feel better right before their about to go into bloody war don't they?" Vash laughed uneasily. "By the way, I don't see why we don't just use our main guns, ie my angel arms or Ryoko, to just nuke the place."  
  
"Because Vash," Guyver angrily said, becoming irritated at the gun slinger's constant attitude. "the vampires have living, breathing human beings in there to feed on, and we cannot endanger them. This is the only way that we will be able to minimize the human casualties."  
  
"You tell the wolves that?" Vash whispered.  
  
"Its a need to know basis, they don't need to know."   
  
"You must understand our situation. We do this only because we have little time before the vampires amass to destroy us themselves. We will put an end to them before they put an end to us. Without their king, their viciousness will fall apart as leaves in the flame." The werewolf leader spoke with a thunderous voice, rallying the spirits of the lycanthrop troups, along with the spirits of the Exiles. "THOUGH WE MAY FALL INTO THE DARKNESS, THE SPIRIT OF OUR PACK WILL LIVE ON! WE WILL NEVER DIE!"  
  
"Oh wow. He's quite the speech giver." Allenbee whispered to Guyver.  
  
"Yes, he has to be. He's leading his people into hell."  
  
"THE SPIRIT RUNS ALONGSIDE US! OUR PREY IS THE VAMPIRES! LET US BRING ABOUT THEIR DESTRUCTION ON THE BACKS OF THOSE WE HAVE LOST! WE WILL NOT FAIIIILLLLLL!" With that, every wolf in the pack howled as loud as they could and began running at full speed out of the cave. The group of exiles were astonished at the wolves unity as they strove, almost feeling anxious about the battle ahead.....almost.  
  
"Off we go I guess." Vash sighed as he began following the wolves. "Man, can I ever get a break or what?"  
  
"You two." The leader of the wolf pack pointed to Guyver and Tenchi.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"May the spirit watch over you in this battle." The wolf knelt down in front of them, showing them respect that the two thought was completely absent from these once bloodthirsty beasts. With that, he ran on all fours behind the rest of his pack.  
  
"Ha. It would seem we are in fact not coming back from this one." Tenchi noted, a smile crossing his face.  
  
"Everyone will come back from this, I'm sure of it." Guyver responded as he dashed behind the werewolves, the rest of the group following suit.  
  
Many miles later, as the wolves had been changed into their weak human forms in the blistering sun, after running their hearts out, the army came upon the darkened area. The sun seemed to vanish from the surrounding blackened clouds, various creatures and demons circling the sky. Strewn throughout the wasteland were large picks protruding from the ground with human corpses impaled upon them. Each face on each corpse was locked in a hideous fashion, as if they had faced an end worse than anything they could have imagined in their darkest fears. Many of the corpses, strewn on these bitter, blackened spikes, were children.  
  
"My....God." Allenbee gasped as tears began running down her face.  
  
"Never said this was gonna be pretty." The blades on Guyver's arms sprung to life as he anticipated the oncoming battle. "TENCHI! TAKE US IN NOW!"  
  
"I hardly need to take orders from...." Tenchi stopped, realizing it was not the best time to start an argument. He sighed as the light wings burst from his back and wrapped around Guyver and himself, making them invisible to everyone.   
  
"Where did they...?"  
  
"They will make their way into the castle and do their job, and so will we!" The leader of the wolf's body cracked and shaked as fur began to erupt all over him, his form changing into his true self. The rest of the pack did the same as they all began to howl.  
  
"Great. I am so not ready for this." Allenbee said, shaking as she formed a shield in one hand and a blade in the other.  
  
"Ready or not kiddo, we're going." Ryoko flew into the sky, energy crackling in her hands.  
  
"Funny that Sazuka never showed." Vash cocked the triggers of his guns as he watched tens of thousands of vampires pouring out of the castle/city. The group ran behind the wolves as the two armies intercepted and began to fight viciously. Ryoko flew fast through the vampire armies, causing various explosions, breaking apart the legion. She flew up into the air, a group of vampires grabbing at her as she skyrocketed.   
  
"GET OFF!" Ryoko spun as fast as she could in the air, shaking all the vampires off. The vampires flew to the ground and hit it with such force that the bones in their bodies snapped like twigs in a hail storm, allowing the wolves to bear down on them.   
  
"HOOOOO YA!" Vash began firing shot after shot into the crowd of vampires, blowing off various parts of their bodies. He spun and twisted his body to avoid the claws of the vampires around him. A knife sprung out of each of his boots as he kicked hard into two of the creatures' heads. The vampires, impaled but still alive, brought him down to the ground hard. "OH CRAP!"  
  
"Nowwwww yooouuu diiieeee." The vampire hissed as Vash tried to reach for his pistols. Right as the fangs found their way to Vash's throat, two members of the wolf pack ripped into the vampires and tore their legs from out of their bodies.  
  
"Wow. Saved by the wolfmen. Ha!" Vash smiled as he gave a thumbs up the werewolves, the wolves not understanding his gesture. The armies were suffering casualties on both ends, even though the wolves were horribly outnumbered, they fought hard.   
  
"We're getting killed here!" Allenbee said as she rammed an energy dagger into a vampire's heart.  
  
"WE HAVE TO HOLD OUT UNTIL GUYVER AND TENCI KILL THE LEADER!" Vash pumped more and more bullets into the vampires. "AND COULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHERE THE HELL SAZUKA IS??"  
  
"Are we there yet?" Guyver asked, shrouded in the bright light of Tenchi's light hawk wings.  
  
"Hard to say. The map that the wolves gave us is sketchy at best. We could very well be going in circles."  
  
"WHAT? But we've been at this for an hour. Who knows how they're doing out there?"  
  
"Take a right and you're there." A voice came out of nowhere, scaring both Tenchi and Guyver.   
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"You take a right and you're at the throne room." The severed hand of D crawled up on Guyver's shoulder and used one of his fingers to point in the right direction.  
  
"Who...? Oh God!" Tenchi looked up at the hand waving at him, and held back the vomit caused by its repulsiveness.   
  
"Yeah, nice to see you too kid. I'm here to make sure you don't screw up the job, that and gloat over that ungrateful bastard's corpse."   
  
"All right. All right. Just don't get in our way." Guyver pressed his hand up against the side of the dank wall, searching with his fingers for possible clues. Coming upon none as he reached the door to the throne room, he motioned to Tenchi. "Ok, on 3."  
  
"3!!!" Tenchi immediately jumped through foolishly with Guyver intow.  
  
"DAMN IT!" Guyver screamed out as the two entered the throne room, standing in the middle. A large throne made up of blood and sinew stood in front of them.  
  
"We made it." Tenchi brushed off his shoulder right as Guyver grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground.  
  
"That little stunt you just pulled could have got us killed prince, you pull something like that again, I'll twist off your neck." Guyver immediately let go, causing Tenchi to slump to the ground, holding his neck in disbelief.  
  
"Idle....hack....threats don't work well with me."  
  
"Do it again and see if its idle." Guyver stood in front of Tenchi, doing his best to intimidate the prince.   
  
"I have.....visitors." The throne began to become amassed in bats flowing from the ceiling as water flowing from a faucet. As the bats congregated, a form began to develop amongst the rodents. The form became the shape of a man, a tall thin man draped in black. A tall black hat sat atop his head, as if made for a broken down scarecrow. D smiled, his fangs glistening in the room. "Despite your many talents, I'm afraid you've underestimated me."  
  
"That him?" Guyver asked the hand, shivering on his shoulder.  
  
"Ye...Yeah."  
  
"I see my hand has found its place with you." D raised the stump on his arm at them. "Then everything I planned has come to fruition."  
  
"What? HEY!" With that, D's severed hand balled itself into a fist and rammed hard into Tenchi's face, stunning him if nothing else. It crawled its way to its master before Guyver could realize what was happening. D picked the hand up and placed it against the stump of his wrist, and in a matter of moments, the hand was back in its rightful place as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Sorry kids, D never betrayed me. I betrayed you and those stinking wolves. Ahehehehe." The hand giggled, the old face on its palm seeping back from sight.  
  
"SONUVA!"  
  
"Do not be worried. You shall find a quick death. I daren't risk changing you into one of my kind, much to risky." D smiled, grabbing the hilt of his sword on next to his waist. "No matter, your friends are already dead outside."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yes. More than half the vampire population was brought to my castle, over 100,000 if I'm not mistaken. Things look bleak for you, but needn't worry, oh no. You'll be joining them soon enough."   
  
End Chapter 4  
  
Next Chapter: An Exile Dies..... 


	5. Undead Tendencies: Conclusion

Anime Exiles  
  
Undead Tendencies: Conclusion  
  
"We cannot have mortals entering into the castle of the Vampire King now can we?" The half human, half vampire D, in this reality known as the King of the vampires, unsheathed his sword and licked the blade.  
  
"Oh God, they're all going to die if we don't get back to them!" Tenchi looked anxiously toward Guyver.  
  
"Wrong. We finish off the king here, the rest fall like dominoes." The blades attached to Guyver's elbows sprung forth, as if they had a life of their own. "SO COME ON!"  
  
"WAIT!" The young prince of Jurai tried without notice to stop the stampeding man machine. "Damn it."  
  
"Come to your deaths then!" D swiftly moved toward Guyver, moving as if he were dancing, performing a ballad from a play that has yet to be written. Annoyed at the disrespect, Guyver swung his arm toward the vampire's chest cavity, hitting it with the force of a out of control locamotive.  
  
"Do us all a favor and shut the hell up!" Blood spurted out of the vampire king's mouth, Guyver pushing the blade further in. Tenchi sighed, believing the worst to be over.  
  
"GAK! AAAKKK!" D convulsed as his death seemed imminent. "AAAAA....JUST KIDDING!"   
  
"WH....!" Before Guyver could move in time, D backhanded the man/machine hybrid with such force that a large crack permeated throughout the hall.  
  
"GUYVER!" Tenchi ran to his teammate's aid, watching his rival fall lifeless to the ground, Guyver's neck now severly broken. The Jurain prince pushed all his fear and emotion aside, all but one, hate. The lighthawk wings burst out of his body, his screams covered under the sound of his power. The sword formed in his hands as the king of the vampires merely laughed as he stood over Guyver's lifeless body.   
  
"Do not weep for your comrade, his fate is soon to be yours."  
  
"GOD DAMN IT!" Vash looked down at the barrel of his gun, finding his bullet supply to be entirely completed. "I'm out! I'M OUT!"  
  
"I swear Bristle head," Ryoko flew through an army of vampires to stand beside Vash, energy pounding through her fists. "how many times are you gonna need to be saved."  
  
"Well, you know what they say," Small knives popped out of the front of Vash's boots as he lept into the crowd of vampires. "Can't let a lady be doing all the dirty work."  
  
"Yeah Yeah." Ryoko pounded her fists against the vampires near her, causing them to skyrocket through the air, their limbs breaking apart from impact. Vash swung his legs full force at each of the vampires, taking out one or two vampires in his vacinity.  
  
"This is taking too long." Allenbee ricocheted acrobatically off the crowd of blood suckers near her. "If they had gotten D by suprise, he should have been dead by now."  
  
"Yeah well he already is dead, keeping him in the ground is the problem babe." Vash replied, being overwhelmed by the his vampire attackers. Just as thousands of hands descended on the yellow haired alien, claws ripped the vampires' hands from their wrists.  
  
"RRRRRRAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! THE DAYS OF MY KIND BEING GROUND INTO THE DIRT UNDER YOUR FEET IS OVER!" The old werewolf who had been the guide to the traveling Exiles roared into the night, slashing into the vampires with such passion and ferocity that everyone stood in awe.  
  
"Thanks old man." Vash whispered, knowing the old man wouldn't hear him over the roars and bloodshed. "Could someone PLEASE tell me where the hell Sazuka is?"  
  
"YOU SHALL FALL BEAST!" Tenchi grabbed the hilt of his sword and swung as hard as he could at the vampire king. The vampire king merely smiled as the blow landed square at his neck, dislodging the vampire king's head from his shoulders. Tenchi felt his muscles almost give way as the connection of the blow caused him to lose his footing. Much to his shock, he was grabbed and held up by something behind him. "Who...GAKKKK!"  
  
"So you're a prince eh?" D squeezed Tenchi's throat under his fingers, causing the young prince to hack and cough as he tried to struggle away. "You do little to promote your kingdom."  
  
"Ho....How....Ack."   
  
"I'm the King of the Vampires you idiot. Do you really believe that I could be killed so easily? That I could fall for such an idiotic plan as this? You have done me a favor if anything, I had been hard pressed to find the final rebellious lycanthrops on my world, and with your help, I have been able to." D smiled as he crushed the Jurain's throat more and more. "Do you wish to join the vampire ranks, oh prince from another world? Do you wish to be humbled before me?"  
  
"I...*hack*....will never......lose....my....place...as..PRRRIIINNNNCCCEEEE!" Tenchi roared as the light hawk wings burst from his back, the sword in his hands growing larger.  
  
"WHAT?" D gasped as Tenchi drove the sword deep in the vampire's chest, burying it into his heart. Blood poured out of every orifice of the vampire as he clenched onto the sword. "Noooo....This cannot kill...."  
  
"MAYBE NOT BUT BURN BEFORE THE FIRES OF JURAAAAIIIIII!" The light from Tenchi's wings moved in a flash to the blade, bursting with energy through the half vampire's chest.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" D's hands melted away, his symbiotic hand crying in agony, from the touch of the blade as more and more blood began emptying from his body. Tenchi let loose all of his power in one final blast, completely vaporizing most of the vampire king's body. All that was now left of D was his head, his upper torso, and his sword which clung desperately to his waist.  
  
Tenchi breathed in deep as he tried to gain his breath from the wounds inflicted on his throat from D's grasp.  
  
"Guyver...." Tenchi knelt down next to his fallen comrade. "Though our difficulties between one another were many, I was proud to have you as a comrade, songs of your actions will be sung on Jurai for many years to come. This I swear to you."   
  
"That's nice." Guyver replied, his arms moving up to his head as if independent of his body. "But could you get me a beer while you're at it?"   
  
"GUYVER!!???" Tenchi watched as Guyver's arms snapped the man machine's head back into place. "But How?"  
  
"When I'm in the suit, its very....difficult to kill me. During the nuclear blast I was in on my world, it took me about three months to completely heal, a broken neck is nothing compared to that."  
  
"Ha! You are quite the quandry Guyver. Come, we have to help our teammates now, Lord know they could use...." Just as Tenchi shot his hand out to help Guyver up, D's sword slammed through Tenchi's chest.  
  
"*hack* *Cough* Die.....miserably....Prince.... HAHAHAHAHA!" D let out a final laugh as his telekenetically controlled blade had met its mark. The vampire king fell to the ground and disintegrated into the night air.   
  
"TENCHI!" Guyver held the prince up by the back as he looked at the severely injured Tenchi.  
  
"I don't....believe...I shall see Jurai again...will I?" Tenchi coughed up a large amount of blood as he spoke. "Take....take care of....Ryoko..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take care of her....she...is so alone....She has no one....So much like my own....I cry for her." Tenchi grabbed onto the back of Guyver's head and pulled himself up to Guyver's face. "Promise....me...."  
  
"I...I....I will."   
  
"Good, then I can.....I can join my anscetors. I never thought it would be this....calm...." With that, Tenchi let out his final breath and died in Guyver's arms.   
  
"Tenchi?....TENCHI! TENCHHHHIIIIIIIIII!!"  
  
"They're still coming at us!" Vash cried out, taking off any vampires' heads he could with his foot blades. "We're dying out here!"  
  
"SHUT UP AND FIGHT YOU.....!" Just as Ryoko said this, she found herself in a completely new surrounding with the rest of the team. Fields were outstretched as far as the eye could see as every member stood shocked and suprised.  
  
"What? Guys did we just die or something? Are we in heaven?" Allenbee asked, perplexed at the new situation occuring.  
  
"No." Sazuka appeared out of nowhere, hidden beneath her velvet cloak. "We are very much alive, and because of my actions, our mission was a success."  
  
"What? What did you do? Where are the vampires and werewolves?" Vash asked, scratching his head.  
  
"Our mission was to make sure that the strongest race on the planet was to survive correct? Using a very complicated spell I was able to take the DNA of Guyver and yourself from the hair of yours and the piece of Guyver's armor and incorporate them into every human being on the planet. Their DNA has changed so that they will be much more powerful than any monster or undead creature which may appear before them. The human race, of what remains of it, has become the strongest race on their planet. Our mission was fulfilled as their survival is guaranteed."  
  
"WHAT? You had this plan the whole time and you still let us go into that war zone? Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"I had no idea if it would work or not, the chance for success was less than ten percent. It was merely a failsafe and I knew that you would be able to handle yourselves out.....there...." Sazuka stopped as she looked over to Guyver holding the lifeless Tenchi.  
  
"OH GOD! OH GOD TEENNNCCCHIIII!" Ryoko cried as tears ran down her face. She flew over to Guyver and snatched the prince of Jurai from his arms.   
  
"I'm sorry. He...was killed in the fight." Guyver looked away and pounded his fist into the ground. "DAMN IT!"  
  
"Ryoko...I...." Allenbee touched Ryoko's shoulder in order to comfort her, but got nothing but a stone cold look from her.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ryoko pulled away, still crying and holding Tenchi's body close.   
  
"If it's any consolation Ryoko, he wasn't really your..." Vash was interrupted by Ryoko as she lifted him off the ground by his throat.  
  
"SHUT UP!" She threw Vash against the ground hard, almost making him lose conciousness. "That doesn't matter. He was....Tenchi..."  
  
"We...should bury him here."  
  
"NO! We take him with us!"  
  
"Ryoko, we can't. We can't carry him around with us." Guyver noted.  
  
"Damn it." Ryoko began to cry more and more, realizing that Tenchi would never see his world ever again. "I'll burn his body and take the ashes with me. When I get back home, I'll take him to Jurai, to join his people."  
  
"Ryoko....."  
  
"Good bye Tenchi, Prince of Jurai." Ryoko kissed Tenchi's forehead as she placed his body on the ground. Sazuka began muttering to herself a spell as an urn appeared before them.   
  
"Here. Use this." Sazuka pointed to the magically created urn.  
  
"Thank you." Ryoko shed no more tears as she used the energy from her hands to completely burn Tenchi's body into ashes. Sazuka then uttered a spell to have Tenchi's ashes transported into the urn.   
  
"We....we should see where we are." Allenbee looked to Guyver who looked down at the Tallus.   
  
"Ri..Right. The Tallus is saying that we're in some kind of world where small monsters are....Wait a minute. Someone's here." Guyver spun around quickly as possible, firing bursts of energy from the sphere encrusted in his forehead. The mysterious figure fell to the ground, hands up toward the group.  
  
"WHOA DON'T SHOOT! I'm part of the team...or something." The figure said, lifting himself off the ground. The figure was revealed to be a teenage boy, wearing a green school uniform with black hair shooting down out of his head.  
  
"Who are you?"   
  
"I'm Yuske Yurameshi. Spirit Detective. I'm your new member."   
  
End Chapter 5 


	6. NERV

Anime Exiles: Chapter 6  
  
Nerv: Chapter 1  
  
One month later......  
  
"PUT DOWN THE BOMB!" Guyver yelled out, fists clenched with his elbow blades protruding at full length from his arms. His best attempts at coercing the person in front of him to let go of the nuclear detonator he had firmly in his grasp were not working as well as he would think.  
  
"Yo Sazu." Vash whispered, standing behind the armored man in front of them with the rest of the aptly named Exiles.  
  
"Do not call me that. It's beyond annoying."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. we're standing here about to be obliterated by some guy who just lost his girlfriend in this crazy mixed up reality we're in now, you think maybe you could whip up a spell or something to save our asses?"  
  
"Its not as simple as whipping up a spell. Even if I could do it fast enough to get him away from the bomb, there's still the chance that he could twitch and send us all to the afterlife."  
  
"Hmmmm. Hmmmm. I see....You wanna make out?"  
  
"You sicken me."  
  
"Your loss!" Vash smiled, trying to forget about the present situation he was in, staring death in the face.  
  
"Shut up Bristle head!" Ryoko whispered angrily, ready to kill the lanky blond man before the nuclear bomb could. "I swear, if the last thing I have to do in my life is listen to your voice, I'll haunt you in the afterlife."  
  
"He's just trying to lighten the situation, give him a break." Allenbee sprang into the conversation, barely spitting out the words as she trembled in fear.  
  
"I'LL DO IT! YOU DON'T THINK I'LL DO IT!" The man wielding the nuclear explosion cried out, his hand shaking near the detonator firmly grasped in his hand. In his right hand lay the detonator, in his left was the body of a small yellow creature with red cheeks and mouse like qualities. "THEY KILLED JESSSE! THEY KILLED HER! I'LL...I'LL KILL EVERYONE!"  
  
"Put down the bomb James. I'm not going to ask you twice." Guyver continued negotiating with the half crazed member of Team Rocket. Just as Guyver saw James begin to flinch, a glint managed to come up on his scanners.  
  
"SCREW THIS! SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke Yurameshi cried out, unloading a small stream of spirit energy through the head of the crazed man, causing his body to go limp. Guyver moved at super speed to grab the nuclear device and make sure that nothing had been jarred to disrupt it. "That's one way to end the situation."  
  
"You....YOU IDIOT!" Guyver leaped from his stance, pouncing on the shocked Spirit detective. Yuske fell to the ground, on reflex pointing his finger straight into the armored man's face.  
  
"BACK OFF MAN!" Energy began streaming into Yusuke's finger as he became ready to let loose his energy into Guyver's face. "I DID WHAT I HAD TO SO WE COULD FULFILL THIS DUMB ASS MISSION AND GET OFF THIS ROCK! I'd seriously advice you to get off me or you're going to get a facefull of spirit energy."  
  
"Even if you're not bluffing kid, I can survive a nuclear explosion. I bet I can handle your little finger gun you have there."  
  
"Why don't we just see tin man?" Even more energy began charging into Yusuke's finger as neither member of the Exiles moved an inch.  
  
"KNOCK IT OFF!" A ray of yellow energy streamed between Guyver and Yusuke, seperating the two. The energy was in the form of a staff, protruding from Allenbee's hands. "The last thing we need is infighting in the group, the missions we're sent on are dangerous enough for God's sake."  
  
"This little shit here endangered the entire planet with that immature act of his. Not to mention pretty much killed a man who could have been saved."  
  
"BLOW IT YOUR ASS Gayver! Why don't you file a complaint with customer service?" Yusuke replied, flicking the leader of the Exiles off.  
  
"He's just a bundle of joy, isn't he Ryoko?" Vash wrapped his arm around the demon woman's shoulders. Ryoko immediately grabbed the Humanoid Typhoon's arm, nearly breaking every bone in it.  
  
"Touch me again, and I keep your arm. Besides the things the kid has been through, I think he's obligated to have a chip on his shoulder. Not to mention he's been useful on a few of our missions now. Its hard to believe he's only 15."  
  
"Why don't you just lay out my whole life story lady?" Yusuke interrupted, overhearing the conversation. "Poor old Yusuke lost his girlfriend Keiko when their teacher was possesed by demons and got fired from being a Spirit detective after brutally killing him. Now, if I don't do these dumb ass missions, my timeline gets screwed up and demons take over the world. Ra ra ra."  
  
"Looks like we're porting again, the mission is completed." Sazuka said as the members of the group began fading from sight.  
  
"Thank God. I swear if I had to see one more of those weird ass Kokemon or whatever they were called, I was gonna scream....or shoot one." Vash smiled, pointing his finger as if it were a gun at Yusuke.  
  
"Try it old man, I got your gun right here."  
  
"Hey it was just a joke kid!"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME KI..." Right before Yusuke could finish the group was gone, and yet in the reality they had just left, a group of 6 individuals appeared.  
  
"Mission?" A shady tall figure asked, looking down at a man with a crow on his shoulder.  
  
"I care not for these 'missions'."  
  
"You'd better start." A woman in a school uniform behind them said. "You want to go home or what, Vicious?"  
  
"I care little."  
  
"Mission?" The tall figure asked again.  
  
"Jeez, Brolly, you need to learn some patience." The mysterious girl looked down at the device on her arm, as if listening to some outside voice that no one else could hear. "Another destroy everything mission. How boring."  
  
"I tend to like those the best." Another man said, covered in scars, a gigantic sword latched to his back.  
  
"You would Gutts." A girl walked right next to him, her appearance was more regal then the rest. "These are hardly the surroundings appropriate for the Queen of Jurai. Would you also tell Inu Yasha to stop eating the corpse of that boy over there?"  
  
"Grrrrr." The half demon creatured stirred, looking up for a moment to show off his teeth and claws, and then proceeding in finishing the task of eating the corpse left by the Exiles.  
  
"None of this matters, once we kill that other group, we can do whatever we want." The mysterious girl said, as the group set off to do their mission.  
  
Meanwhile, the Exiles land in their newest reality.  
  
"I swear, I'm never going to get used to that." Vash cracked his neck and checked his body to see if anything was missing as the rest of the group fazed into this new reality.  
  
"You'd be suprised what you can get used to." Sazuka replied, as Vash's head magically turned into a broom.  
  
"OH GREAT! NOW MY HEAD'S A BROOM! THANKS A LOT SAZUKA!" Everone laughed as Vash stumbled to try and deal with his new 'broom' head.  
  
"How you holding up?" Allenbee asked Guyver, pulling him away from the rest of the group as they were distracted by Vash's antics.  
  
"As good as I can in this situation I guess. I don't know, we've been doing this for about a month now, and I still feel uneasy. Everyone seems to be getting along, but I don't think I'll ever...fit in."  
  
"Are you serious? You're our leader! You probably fit in the most of this crazy mixed up crew." Allenbee smiled, playfully punching Guyver on the arm. "Chin up handsome."  
  
"Haha maybe you're right. I still don't trust the kid though."  
  
"Yusuke's just been through a lot, he'll mellow out. Look at all the progress we made with you." Allenbee smiled, and underneath his armor, Guyver smiled as well.  
  
"Maybe you're right."  
  
"You know I am big guy." Allenbee placed her hand on Guyver's armored face and smiled. "How's about when we get a little alone time, we have dinner or something, handsome?"  
  
"Uhhhh....sure....sure." Guyver was barely able to say the words as Allenbee grinned and skipped away happily. He knew the risks of having a loved one and had agreed not to let anyone get too close after he had lost everyone close to him. Despite his hard exterior and even harder personality, Guyver could not escape the fact that he was still young in his life, and was not as cold as he'd like to be. In these extreme situations, anyone of them could die, how could he possibly open his heart now?  
  
"Guys...." Ryoko said, almost shaking in fear from what lay before her. "We got trouble here."  
  
"What is....Oh God." Guyver stated as he was finally able to survey the surroundings. The city they were in was desolate, completely empty without even the sound of birds or insects filling the air. Through the empty air, a loud high pitched scream ran through the Exiles' ears.  
  
"AAAAAAAGGGOOODODDDD...." Yusuke cried out, holding his ears with his hands. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"  
  
"SOME SORT OF SONIC ATTACK!" Sazuka yelled, beggining to chant a spell under her breath. A large spell circle appeared under the feet of the Exiles as the screeching seemed to stop.  
  
"Hey, my head isn't about to explode anymore....but its still a broom." Vash added. Sazuka waved her hands over Vash's head returing it to normal.  
  
"This circle allows no outside forces to enter, including sound. We'll be safe from the sonics as long as we stay in it."  
  
"Just give me something to shoot!" Yusuke yelled, energy swarming around him.  
  
"Calm down kid, I'm the only one who's gonna do the shooting here." Ryoko gave Yusuke a hard glare to which he responded with his own.  
  
"Yeah, you and what army Grandma?"  
  
"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?"  
  
"Both of you shut up!" Guyver asserted his leadership over the group with his tone, once again involuntarily taking up the position. "Sazuka, can you whip up something to make it so that the effects of this circle will be effective no matter where we go."  
  
"I'm afraid not. Magic is tricky at best, if I had a day to prepare and more items necessary for the spell, perhaps I could, but...."  
  
"Uhhhh Guys....We got problems." Allenbee pointed up at the large creature coming toward them. The creature seemed half machine, half organic, with red plated armor covering its body. Its eyes were present on the side of its head, rapidly moving around, searching everything that was near it. It towered above the Exiles, as it was the same size as many of the buildings in the city.  
  
"Holy CRAP! That's one big mother!" Yusuke cried out, pointing his fist at the beast. "I'll get it!"  
  
"NO! If energy shoots out, we'll be overcome by the sonics once again." Sazuka said, stopping Yusuke's attack.  
  
"GREAT! JUST PERFECT! THEN WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST WE DO?"  
  
"Sazuka? Can I go outside the circle?" Guyver asked.  
  
"Yes, we can move freely in and out of the circle, energy and other waves however cannot. If you leave the circle, you'll be overcome by the noise."  
  
"I can adjust it so that sound doesn't come through the suit, put up some harmonic disrupters inside my head." Guyver stated, beginning to leave the circle.  
  
"WHOA BOSS MAN! We know you're Mr. Badass, but even you can't take on something that big." Vash cried out as Guyver leapt stories into the air, leaving his group behind. He crashed into the face of the giant red monster and got off one quick slice with his elbow blades before being violently knocked away.  
  
"So, you want a fight do you?" Steam errupted out of Guyver's mask as he strode faster then any human ever could toward the monster. Lasers erratically streamed out of the device on his forehead, slamming into the beasts legs, causing it to fall to the ground. Taking the opprotunity, the mechanoid slammed his feet into the face of the beast, causing it to topple to the ground. Guyver sprinted to the downed monstrosity's body, pounding into its chest.  
  
"Gotta admit, the guy can kick some ass when he wants to." Yusuke said, witnessing the carnage.  
  
"Yea...." Allenbee looked nervously at the fight, half scared for Guyver and half scared of him.  
  
"DIE!" Guyver yelled out, pounding his fists into the monster's chest. The monster let out a cry louder then the sonics ever were and grabbed Guyver's body as if it were a rag doll. Guyver struggled to get out of the behemoth's grasp futilly, the grip crushing him more and more.  
  
"IT'S GONNA KILL HIM!" Allenbee cried out, beginning to leap out of the circle right as Sazuka pulled her back in.  
  
"Unwise, the sonics will incapacitate you before you even get to him."  
  
"We can't just sit here."  
  
"Unfortunately, thats the only option open to us."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Blood streamed out of Guyver's mask as the large monster continued to crush him in its grasp. Right as Guyver began blacking out, his elbow blades ripped through the fingers of the beast, seperating them from its hands. Guyver crashed to the ground, the monster crying out in pain due to its severed fingers. As if controlled by an outside force, Guyver immediately sprang to his feet and leaped at the creature in a rage. His hands punched through the helmet of the monster, streaming blood shooting out all around him.  
  
"Well there's something you don't see everyday." Ryoko jested.  
  
Guyver continued violently ripping the monster's head apart as the rage within him began to grow. With each blow, he lost himself more and more to the suit which covered his body.  
  
"The sonics have stopped, they must have been coming from the creature." Sazuka said as the magical circle beneath them began to dissipiate. Vash ran over to Guyver, who had stopped his assault on the head of the monster.  
  
"Good work man, you really...." Vash was barely able to get the sentence out as Guyver's elbow blades came inches away from gutting the Humanoid Typhoon. "WHOA!"  
  
"RRRARAAAAA!" Guyver yelled out in a voice that was not his own as he continued mangling the downed monster. Vash edged away from the armored man, scared for his own life.  
  
"GUYVER!" Allenbee ran over to Guyver right as he began ripping open the chest plate of the monster underneath him. "WAKE UP! DON'T LET THE SUIT TAKE OVER!"  
  
"RRrrraa.....All....Allenn.....Allenbee?" Guyver stopped his attack as he slumped to his knees on the body of behemoth. "Oh...Oh God..."  
  
"Shhh..don't worry." Allenbee craddled Guyver in his arms, as if he were a baby.  
  
"HA! Look at the big bad Iron Man reject, shaking like a little baby!" Yusuke said, mocking the downed mechanoid.  
  
"WATCH IT!" Ryoko snarled, her eyes glowing red, giving Yusuke a stare that caused him to quickly shut his mouth.  
  
"Did I...Did I kill anyone?" Guyver stayed in Allenbee's arms, looking up at the woman holding him.  
  
"No, you saved us all. Just relax." Steam began shooting out of the monster's chest as Allenbee looked up, astonished. A compartment in the monster opened wide, obviously due to Guyver's assault. Ryoko hovered over the hole, astonished at what she saw.  
  
"There's....There's a girl inside!" The girl within the monster had long red hair and appeared to have been extremely malnourished.  
  
"Asuka Langley." A voice sprang out from behind the Exiles, causing each of them to spin around. A man stood in front of them with short brown hair and dark glasses. He pushed the glasses up to nose with his index finger and walked up to the group. "Her name is Asuka Langley, the second child, pilot of a creature called an Evangelion. My name is Gendo Ikari, chief general in charge of operations of NERV. Seeing as how you have done something that we have not been able to do for several months, I believe we have much to talk about."  
  
To be Continued...... 


	7. Nerv II

Anime Exiles. Taken from their homes, from their own realities, a rag tag group of anime characters works together in repairing the timeline, and more importantly, getting back home. While each character shares the name and general history of their original counterparts, there is one decision or event that radically altered their timeline to make them much different from the original character, an "altered reality" version if you will. These characters include:  
  
Guyver- Guyver Vash the Stampede- Trigun Allenbee- G Gundam Sazuka- Outlaw Star Ryoko- Tenchi Muyo Yusuke Yurameshi- Yu Yu Hakusho (Spirit Detective)  
  
To learn more about each character, merely type their name and series into Google and you should find a slew of information. Without further ado, Chapter 7.  
  
Chapter 7: Nerv II  
  
The Exiles followed the mysterious man into the inner depths of the underground catacombs that were once buzzing with life. The headquarters of Nerv stank of death, bodies strewn throughout the empty rooms. Ikari stepped back into his world of decay without missing a beat, while the Exiles found themselves taken aback.  
  
"Oh...God..." Allenbee looked at the bodies surrounding her, shrouded in the darkness as Nerv Headquarters no longer had the buzz of electricity swimming through the air. "Why are they just left here? What happened to these people?"  
  
"Hmmm...What?" Ikari snapped out of his trance, almost ignoring the Exiles completely as he began to think of his next plan. "Oh...the bodies. Well we had an unfortunate run in with the governments of the world. They massacred us and labeled us as 'disposable' even after saving them so many times. Aheh. Why they're here you asked? The presence of death and decay tends to make those still alive in this place undetectable by the crazed Evangelions."  
  
"This is....pretty hardcore man." Yusuke tensed up, whispering into Vash's ear. "Look at this guy, he seems like he's not all there. Should we really be following him?"  
  
"We don't have much to go on and this guy seems to be the head cheese around here who knows what's going on. Sides, our team is comprised of a walking tank, a magical assasin, a space pirate, a martial artist robot fighter, yours truly, and a smart assed punk. I think we'll be fine." Vash smiled and winked as Yusuke scowled at him.  
  
"How old are you again?"  
  
"Last I checked, 125 years old and still ticking." Vash caught up with the rest of the group, leaving Yusuke to shake his head.  
  
"What has happened to this world? What was that thing we fought? How was this girl controlling it?" Guyver held the unconcious Asuka Langley in his arms, her breathing very erratic, showing signs of being in a deep coma.  
  
"The world? Well the world has changed." Gendou walked past a large board of mainframes and computers in the massive control center of NERV. "Originally, this organization was called Nerv. Our world had suffered a massive attack in the form of the first impact in which an angel descended upon the earth and destoryed a large section of the country."  
  
"Wait wait wait. An Angel? As in 'flap flap I'm going to protect you from evil' angel?" Ryoko asked, waving her arms to illustrate her point.  
  
"Yes. At least that's what we named them. To protect ourselves from another future attack, we created Nerv and creatures to help protect mankind: The Evangelions."  
  
"Something is very wrong with him." Sazuka spoke quietly into Allenbee's ear.  
  
"I didn't need you to tell me that."  
  
"No, I mean he is deceiving us in some way."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Magic." Sazuka looked anxiously at Allenbee, trying to decide what their next move would be, however Allenbee interrupted her planning.  
  
"We need information. We just have to go along with what he says for now, and hope that the Tallus will tell us our mission soon."  
  
"You created the thing that attacked us? What went wrong with them?" Guyver asked.  
  
"Well, the Evangelions were always....shakey at best. Only children were able to pilot them, and they were children of less then refutable sanity. Once the government attacked us, they tried to usher in a time when all of humanity would be one. An age in which our bodies would merge and we would no longer be individuals, but a collective." Ikari wandered further into the headquarters, working on various knick knacks in the control center.  
  
"This freaking anyone else out?" Vash spoke up, waving his arms towards all the dead bodies.  
  
"Yes. It does in fact 'freak us out.'" Sazuka said, slapping him on the back of the head to silence the blond haired fool.  
  
"In order to do this, they had to utilize Evangelion Unit 01, piloted by my son."  
  
"You're...son?" Allenbee gasped.  
  
"Yes. He was the Third Child chosen. In order for the government to bring about their plans, he was needed in ushering in this new age. Merging with his Evangelion and other tools created by the Angels and ourselves, he, in essence, became God."  
  
"Quite the responsibility to lay on a kid don't ya think?" Ryoko hovered over the decaying headquarters.  
  
"Quite. Shinji rejected Godhood. Taking control of the other Evangelions, Shinji began dismantling every goverment piece by piece...literally. The world is in disarray as we speak as Shinji found a way to revive several fallen angels. We are the last stronghold left."  
  
"This is considered the last stronghold?" Yusuke shouted, stretching his arms out to emphasis the decrepit surroundings. "There's nothing here old man, nothing but death and decay."  
  
"I assure you young man, there is much more then this." Ikari reached for something in his pocket and revealed a small remote control. He pressed a large button on the top and a light blasted through the room, blinding many of the Exiles. "Welcome to Nerv."  
  
"Wow." Yusuke blurted out, losing his tough guy image for a fraction of a second. Thousands of workers immediately turned their heads toward the opening which the Exiles, led by Gendou Ikari, walked through. The large space moved as if it were one, with all the workers doing their appointed tasks in unison. The ones who had turned their heads became nervous from the sight of these strange intruders, especially Guyver as he looked very similar to the machine monsters and angels whom these workers had vowed to save the world from.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" One woman cried as she leaped underneath her desk, shaking in a panic, many other workers following suit.  
  
"Calm down everyone. These people are here to complete our work. There's nothing to fear."  
  
"God, these people look so....horrible." Guyver noted, looking at the thin, scraggly looking workers.  
  
"We are running low on supplies, trips to the surface become more and more difficult with all the trouble up there." Ikari noted as he led the Exiles past several shaking workers. "We go without sleep and food for several days at a time due to this fact. However, now that you are here, we may be able to end these horrible conditions that have been placed upon us. I have revealed our story to you, it is only common courtesy that you do the same. Who are you people?"  
  
"We are the Exiles." Guyver replied, shocking the other members of the team.  
  
"Exiles? That's a weird name don't ya think?" Vash leaned over to Ryoko.  
  
"Your name is Vash the Stampede. Who are you kidding?"  
  
"We are a group of people displaced from our respective realities, set on a path to restore realities that have strayed, so that we may return to ours intact." Guyver continued, peeking Ikari's interest.  
  
"Alternate....realities? This changes much." Gendou scratched his chin, contemplating the possibilities.  
  
"Now that we know each other, I need a minute to speak alone with my group. Please excuse us." Guyver handed the girl over to Ikari who handed her off to a nearby worker, with little regard for Asuka.  
  
"I must do the same. Meet back here in 15 minutes, and we can begin planning our next step." Gendou walked away from the frazzled Exiles, arms behind his back.  
  
The Exiles walked away, nervously glancing at one another as they stepped away from the thousands of workers into an empty room nearby.  
  
"Jesus Christ. Could this place be any more depressing?" Yusuke asked, placing his hands on the back of his head, his elbows pointing toward the ceiling.  
  
"Try living it kid, see how depressing it is then." Ryoko snarled, angry at Yusuke's flagrant nonchalantness at the situation.  
  
"I just received our mission from the Tallus." Guyver noted as he held up his arm. "It just keeps screaming 'STOP IKARI!' over and over in my head."  
  
"Well, it would seem our mission is quite cut and dry." Sazuka responded. "We are to stop this...'Shinji' from destroying this world."  
  
"Seems that way." Vash nodded.  
  
"Hmmmm. I don't know, it seems a little too cut and dry, y'know?" Allenbee chimed in, becoming more nervous about the situation they now found themselves in.  
  
"Whatever. Just gimme something to beat the crap out of, and I'm good." Yusuke punched the air rapidly, trying to show off his fighting prowess.  
  
"We need to think of an attack plan." Guyver interrupted Yusuke's macho bravado.  
  
"I got one. Howsabout we just kick the crap out of anything that moves? Does that work for you tin boy?" Yusuke smirked in Guyver's face.  
  
"Watch it Junior."  
  
"What are you like three years older then me?" Yusuke slapped Guyver upside the head, causing Guyver's elbow blades to instinctively pop out.  
  
"I SAID WATCH IT!"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Sazuka yelled out, seperating the two Exiles ready to fight one another. "This will do nothing but hinder our mission. Creating a plan that does not involve a full attack is our best option."  
  
"Y'know I'm gonna marry her one day right?" Vash smiled as he whispered to Allenbee, which got a laugh out of the young girl. Little did the Exiles realize, that they were being watched. A camera examined each member as Gendou Ikari looked over the strange members of the group.  
  
"Can they be trusted?" A figure behind him asked as he watched from his control room.  
  
"Can any of us?" Gendou smiled as he turned his chair around toward the slender figure. "You must relax Misato. This should be seen as a Godsend."  
  
"Whatever you say." The woman with purple hair replied, stepping out of the shadows. "Anything to help us put an end to this."  
  
"Indeed." With that, Misato left the room wearily to get back to her work as Gendou edged near his control panel. "For with their help, we will cleanse this scum ridden world and I will be reunited with my beloved wife. Once another impact is created, we will all be with you."  
  
15 minutes later.....  
  
"We've conversed with one another and we've decided that we'll do what we can to help you." Guyver said, towering over the skinny, sickly looking Gendou.  
  
"Excellent, our first plan of attack is to..." Before Gendou could finish his sentence, a rush of motion came through the large control center of Nerv. Terrified workers screamed as the door to the center crashed open, behind it stood thousands of identical blue haired girls.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?" Yusuke cried out, reactively pouring energy into his finger.  
  
"....Rei." Ikari whispered, tears flowing down his face.  
  
"That's right....father." One of the girls twisted and contorted her neck, a sadistic smile wrapped around her face.  
  
"YOU!" Gendou cried out as his son's voice streamed forth from the contorting blue haired girl, her counterparts all contorting around her.  
  
"So glad you could remember me. It seems that you've found some new friends to play with. More people to replace me with perhaps? It doesn't matter."  
  
"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Vash said nervously, bringing his two guns out of his holsters.  
  
"I was more then willing to allow you to stay down here to rot, seperated from the rest of the decay that is humanity. However, you took Asuka from me and I can't allow that." The blue haired girl continued to move as if on strings from a puppet master. "Those who have sided with you, will be killed horribly."  
  
"Terrific." Ryoko hovered above the rest of the group, holding her hands out toward the army of blue haired clones.  
  
"Wait! WAIT!" Guyver put his hands up to stop Ryoko's attack and silence her at the same time. "Shinji, you don't have to do this. We've heard your story."  
  
"Have you now?" The girls head twisted around, bones snapping and cracking as the smile grew even larger on her demented face.  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick." Allenbee held back the vomit rising in her throat.  
  
"Well let me tell you something. No story can ever describe what I've been through. No recollection is good enough to entail my fucking life. I am a monster, and so is everything is. We all need to be destroyed."  
  
"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Guyver shouted, getting ready to fight.  
  
"Why? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shinji laughed hysterically from the girl's body. "Because every once in awhile, we all need to be reminded, that there is no God. 3....2...."  
  
"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Guyver shouted as all the Rei's at once revealed a multitude of plastique and explosives under their shirts.  
  
"1.....Zero."  
  
To Be Continued..... 


	8. Nerv III: The Conclusion

Anime Exiles

Chapter 8: Nerv III The Conclusion

"2...1....Zero!" The crowd of distorted, twisted Reis reached for their detonators to the explosives hidden under their clothes. Guyver immediately leaped at Allenbee, knocking her to the floor, trying to protect her with his armored body. The rest of the Exiles cringed as the Reis stood before them, still smiling, but no longer moving.

"Ummmm...Why aren't we dead?" Ryoko asked, hovering above the crowd.

"That would be because of me." Vash stood next to one of the blue haired girls, holding a large amount of wires in his hands.

"WHAT?" Shinji cried out through one of the Reis under his control. "HOW?"

"It's ingenuity, kiddo. They don't call me Vash the Stampede for nothing. Right when you said 'zero' in your 'maniacal I want to kill everyone cause my daddy didn't love me mode' I slipped in and ripped out all the wires of each of these little girls' explosives."

"IMPOSSIBLE! NO ONE'S THAT FAST!"

"Yeah Yeah. Hear that all the time. Never gets old." Vash cracked a large smile , tossing all the wires to the side.

"Wow...who know the guy could actually be useful?" Yusuke got up from his crouched position, smiling at Vash, giving him a thumbs up.

"Uhhh sorry." Guyver got up from on top of Allenbee, scratching his mask in embarrasment. "Just was...ummm....trying to protect you."

"I appreciate it." Allenbee smiled warmly at the armored figure.

"I'LL KILL YOU ANYWAY! THROW A SEA OF TORMENT THROUGH THIS GOD FORSAKEN PLACE! I AM THE ALPHA AND THE OMEGA! I WILL....I WILL....Gen....Gendou?" Tears of blood began streaming down the faces of all the Reis as they looked toward the elder Ikari. Tears began falling from his eyes as well as he reached toward them.

"What's happening to them?" Ryoko asked, inching closer to the mob of young girls.

"I'm happening." Red energy flowed from Sazuka, filling the room with almost blinding light. In an ominous, thunderous voice, Sazuka spoke words which the Exiles had never heard her speak before, shocking and scaring them at the same time. "Saguwa Punfa...Saguwa Punfa....Saguwa Punfa...."

"Gen...WHAT ARE YOU DOING....Gendou....GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" The Reis said simultaneously, clawing at their own faces and eyes. More energy streamed out of Sazuka as the mob became more and more crazed.

"SAGUWA PUNFA! SAGUWA PUNFA! LEAVE THIS PLACE!" Sazuka threw out her arms toward the girls, the energy leaving her and flowing into them. A scream bellowed out of the Reis, in Shinji Ikari's voice. Once the screaming had stopped, the girls slumped to their knees, Gendou immediately running over to them.

"Rei! REI!" More tears flowed down Ikari's face as he shook violently at the first Rei he could find.

"...I...love....yo...." Before Rei could finish her sentence, in a disturbing scene, her head began to expand along with the rest of the crowd. In a matter of seconds, each of the girls' heads expanded to the point where they could no longer take the pressure and popped like balloons filled with too much air. The blood and gore covered Ikari from head to toe and hit a number of the Exiles and workers of Nerv who were watching the horrific display.

"SAZUKA? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Vash cried out, pulling at her coat. "THESE GIRLS DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE!"

"These...girls....were never alive to begin with." Sazuka smacked Vash's hands off her coat, cleaning the gore from her form. "I performed a spell in order to cast the presence controlling their minds out of their souls. Unfortunately, these girls did not have souls. They were abominations created by the younger Ikari, nothing more. They weren't alive."

"Don't...Don't you call them abominations." Gendou said in a calm, monotone voice, still sitting next to the bodies of the Reis, covered in blood and bile. "They were everything....They were my all."

"Listen...We don't have time for this." Guyver grabbed Ikari and lifted him up off the ground. "Tell us where we can find your son before he tries something else like this. We have to save this planet before this bastard can hurt anymore people."

"It is...It is easy enough to find him. We've always known where Shinji was, but never had the ability to get past his defenses. He's in the capitol of the United States. Its the first place he destroyed as the leaders of the US led the charge in destroying Nerv."

"Fine. How do we get there?" Guyver asked.

"I...I could teleport us." Sazuka stated to the group, all obviously still shaken up from the ordeal.

".....HHhrrrfff" Allenbee proceeded to vomit on the floor, so horrified at the blood and gore that surrounded them.

"Yeah, just what we needed right now." Yusuke smirked.

"Sorry." Allenbee wiped her mouth off. "Can you handle something like that Sazuka?"

"In all honesty, yes I can. However, doing something like that will deplete my magical resources for at least a day, so I will be unable to lend a hand in dealing with Shinji."

"Fine, the remaining five of us will handle Shinji on our own once we arrive in DC." Guyver took command of the team once again, proving to everyone that he truly was the leader of the team. "What can we expect when we get there."

"In a word?" Ikari composed himself, cleaning off his glasses. "Hell. Shinji has any number of angels protecting him. He lives in the now delapidated White House. I doubt you'll even be able to make it to him before being ripped apart."

"Howsabout you leave that up to us Grandpa." Ryoko growled, anticipating the fight.

"All right. You heard the man. We're gonna be teleporting into a sticky situation here folks, we need to come up with a plan." Guyver crossed his arms, trying to display the seriousness of the situation.

"Well why don't you think of the plan oh great an powerful Oz?" Yusuke walked up to Guyver, acting as stubborn and foolish as ever.

"I think I have an idea." Vash walked over to Ikari. "But for it to work, we're going to need you to come with us."

"For the good of the world....I will go." Ikari said, faking a smile. "But allow me to talk with my men before we go."

"Fine." Guyver said, walking next to the rest of his group. "We'll leave once you're done."

"I'll begin the spell now." Sazuka said as the red energy around her began to appear once again.

"Sir! Are you all right?" Misato asked as she ran up Gendou as she had been hiding behind a desk throughout the entire ordeal.

"I'm fine. I'm going to go with them to kill my son, and then...I'm going to join him. So will everyone else on this world. Are the preparations in order?"

"Yes. The nuclear armaments have been prepared that were left from every country. Give me the word, and the Final Impact will occur."

"Excellent. We'll be with our loved ones soon." Gendou smiled insanely, as he walked away from Misato, Misato saluted Gendou as he left.

"Ready to go?" Allenbee asked Gendou, trying to make him feel more comfortable in the strange situation.

"Yes, I believe so." He looked back at Misato who was sitting in the command station, as Misato gave him the thumbs up. "Let us be off."

"Very well." And with that, Sazuka waved her hands as the energy flowed around the group and transported them from the depths of NERV headquarters to a barran wasteland.

"Holy....Crap...." Vash said uneasily as he looked over the horizon. Bodies were strewn across the land as gigantic white creatures with hideous red smiles shambled near the only building left standing, the White House.

"My...God...How many people has he killed?" Allenbee asked, holding back her tears.

"Shinji has killed over 85 of the population of the people on earth, the rest are either in hiding or being tortured as we speak through Shinji's insane machinations."

"Guess the apple fell very far from the tree." Ryoko said, looking down at the creatures.

"Quite." Gendou replied.

"And those creatures? They're the angels?"

"Not quite. Those were creations of the government using Evangelion technology to destroy NERV. Shinji has apparently taken control of them and has made many more since last we saw one another. He has truly become something far more then human."

"All right enough talk, you ready to do it old man?" Yusuke asked, clamping handcuffs on Gendou.

"I believe so. You pretend that I'm your hostage to get close to Shinji and lead him to believe that you are rejected creations of Nerv. The plan has its kinks but it seems plausable." The group walked uneasily towards the White House, watching their steps as to not trip on the large amounts of bodies that were laying on the ground. Before the Exiles took too many steps, Ryoko raised her fist and slammed it into Gendou's stomach.

"AAKKK! Wha....What?" Gendou immediately fell unconcious to the ground from Ryoko's blow.

"Ryoko?? What the hell are you doing??" Guyver yelled trying not to bring attention from the behemoths in front of them.

"This jerk was planning on killing everyone on earth. I heard him talk to his subordinate back at the headquarters, telling her to fire some nukes or something." Ryoko cried out, kicking Gendou while unconcious.

"How did you hear this?"

"These ears just ain't for show hun." Ryoko flicked one of her outlandishly long ears. "I could hear a pin drop a mile away if I needed to."

"Uhhhh guys... we have a problem here." Vash pointed over to the large white creatures now staring directly at them. One of the creatures leaped over right next to the Exiles and began to hemmorage and shake. The face of the white giant twisted and changed into that of a boy, Shinji Ikari.

"Hello. I see you've come to me. No need in trying something stupid like the plan you were originally going to do, I can read your thoughts. I am, after all, a god."

"Oh crap." Guyver said, extending his elbow blades as far as they could go. "Get ready to fight guys, looks like we're gonna have to go with Plan B."

"OH YEAH! THAT's WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Energy flowed into Yusuke's fingers as he aimed them at the monster in front of him. "I've been itching to blow this kid's face off since the second we heard about him."

"Hold on there gang. No need for animosity now. Now that my father's out of the way." Shinji said, as the monster continued to morph and change. The white behemoth shrunk to the size of the Exiles and fully transformed into Shinji Ikari. "Give him to me."

"NOT A CHANCE! WE'RE HERE TO STOP YOU!" Allenbee cried out, energy weapons forming in her hands.

"Please, it's over. No more." Shinji said, putting his hands toward the sky as if to surrender.

"What?" Vash asked. "After all the threats and horrifying things you just did to those people and to us, you're going to surrender?"

"Not exactly, but what I will do is tell you a story." Shinji began speaking and the Exiles noticed that he was much calmer and more collected then he had been when he was talking through the Reis. "It's true, everything that my father told you is true, except for one part. He forgot to mention something."

"And what's that?" Ryoko asked.

"That he's me."

"WHAT?"

"Allow me to explain. When I achieved Godhood, I tried to undo what the governments of the world had forced upon me. I tried to undo their attempts to make humanity a collective. Unfortunately, it was too late. Everyone had been formed into one collective, everyone that is except for me. As humanity moved away from earth in its new form, I found myself alone except now I had the power of God to work with. I could no longer bring humanity back to the way it was, so I tried something different. I tried to make it the way it was by creating humanity as I remembered it."

"So, what you're telling us here is that everything we've seen and everyone we've talked to while here, isn't real?" Yusuke questioned.

"Well, reality is in the eye of the beholder isn't it?"

"God, I think I'm going to be sick again." Allenbee held back the vomit in her throat.

"Can you say brain anneurism?" Vash held his head between his hands.

"My 'father' as it were, is a work in progress as is the world I'm trying to create."

"And what world is that? What do you get out of torturing all these people? Killing all these people?"

"Letting go of my pent up aggression I guess. I'll bring them back to life when I feel like it. I believe though that you've accomplished your mission and you'll be moving on."

"What?" Guyver questioned as the group began to fade away. "BUT WE DIDN'T STOP YOU! WHAT'S HAPPENING? WE SHOULDN'T BE LEAVING YET!!!"

"You stopped Ikari, you stopped my father. My world won't be destroyed and I'll continue trying to bring back humanity to its once former glory, right after I have my fun that is. AHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shinji let out an insane laugh as the Exiles left the world of Nerv.

"WHAT'S THE POINT OF ALL THIS??" Guyver cried out as the Exiles landed in a new world. "WHAT THE HELL'S THE GOD DAMN POINT?? WE DIDN'T ACCOMPLISH ANYTHING GOOD FROM THAT! DAMN IT!"

"Shin, stop." Allenbee said, putting her hand on his mask. "We did our best and we gave that world a chance, as horrible as that chance may be, its still a chance."

"God...I could use a drink." Vash said as he walked away from the group.

"Lead the way Bristle head, lead the way." Ryoko floated after him.

"Uhhhh..." Sazuka fell to the ground, holding her head.

"Sazuka? What's wrong?" Allenbee brought Sazuka to her feet.

"When I was tapping into my magics, I felt something....someone....Someone is following us."

End Chapter 8

Next Chapter: "The week off" and then the epic Anime Exiles story, "Tournament of the Exiles." Be there. 


	9. The Week Off

Anime Exiles

Chapter 9: The Week Off

Some time ago, in another galaxy......

I find myself lying on a cold, desolate ground, the sky above me shines a radiant blue. I'm smiling. She's next to me. Rem. I can feel her hair. We were able to make it to the planet. We lived happily. She was my best friend, the closest thing to a mother I ever had. She was talking about how there were so many chances for me with my life, so many paths I could take when it happened. That's when it happened. That's when I heard the shot. I couldn't see, the liquid was blinding me. It took me a few minutes to understand what had happened. I was so young. So naive. I tried to wake her up. She wouldn't wake up. I started to cry and he laughed.

"Can't really blame me, can you Vash?" My brother said to me with cruel indifference, a wicked smile cracked on his face. "I was just following what she said. We are the spider, and she is the fly."

I didn't say anything, I couldn't. I was too lost, lost in the blood and horror of it all. My own brother had taken everything from me out of love for me. He was doing what he thought was best. I didn't care. I growled something inelligible and reached for my gun, he reached for his and we drew. Before, when we had arrived on the planet, I shot him in the leg. I cried, realizing what I had done, but Rem was there to hold me. To tell me everything was going to be okay. But Rem wasn't there now.

I felt a bullet slam into my stomach as I slammed on the trigger. The bullet from my gun slammed into my brother's head. His last look at me was something of shock, of suprise, as if he didn't understand why I had done it. He thought he was helping me.

I held Rem in my arms for three days, until my voice was hoarse and her body went cold. She wasn't going to wake up. I was so young. So naive.

I'd do anything to bring her back. Anything.

The present......

"YO! BRISTLE HEAD! OLD MAN! WAKE UP YA LANKY..." Yusuke poked at Vash's head as the Stampede rolled in his bed.

"Y'know, I might be more anxious to answer if you use my real name there kid." Vash pushed Yusuke away, to which the young teenager merely scoffed.

"You want breakfast with the rest of us, you gotta wake up."

"Can I have beer with breakfast?"

"What are you kidding? No!"

"Awww What fun are you?" Vash stood up, cracked his knuckles, and whipped on his red jacket. "I bet Ryoko wants beer just as bad as me, and you know her kid, she'll rip your head off if she doesn't get what she wants."

"I doubt the blue haired old lady could touch me" Yusuke scratched his nose flippantly and began darting across the room to show off his speed.

"Ooooollldddd?????" Two glaring red eyes appeared behind Yusuke. He cringed in fear as he realized Ryoko was right behind him ready to attack. "I'LL SHOW YOU OLD!"

"NO WAIT RYOKO, NOT IN....!" Before Vash could get his sentence out, Ryoko released a huge amount of energy, blowing up the room, sending Yusuke and Vash flying.

"WHAT? WHAT DID I SAY?" Yusuke cried out, as he and Vash flew through the air, their bodies singed and covered in soot.

"You're an idiot."

"Soooo....We should probably leave this hotel now before they catch on to the fact that Ryoko just blew up one of their rooms right?" Allenbee said nervously as the remainder of the group sat at the breakfast table.

The group had arrived at this world after their hectic mission in the world of the Evangelions and the world altering abilities of Shinji Ikari. To their surprise, the Exiles found the world they were currently on the be the only world yet that was not turbulent whatsoever and had next to no crime or war to speak of. The large amount of different peoples in the world allowed the more strange looking Exiles to walk freely without needing to worry anyone with their odd appearances. Their assignment was given to them by the Tallus early on, and it involved helping a young girl named Bulma fix her tire when it blew a flat on her jeep. The Exiles were more then relieved when they were given such an easy assignment. The Tallus then sent a message to Guyver that the Exiles would be allowed a short respite from their mission of helping realities in order for them to stay stable and somewhat happy on their mission.

"So, once we find the idiots, how is everyone going to spend their week off?" Ryoko asked inquisitevly, floating above Guyver, Allenbee, and Sazuka.

"Well, y'know I think I'll just hang around and do whatever this big lug is doing." Allenbee smiled and nudged Guyver.

"Oooohhh do I smell romance in the air?" Ryoko smiled, floating to the ground.

"Maayybbbeee." Allenbee blushed.

"Oh God." Guyver put his hand over his mask and shook his head. "Could this get anymore embarassing?"

"What about you Sazuka?"

"I believe I shall find a quiet place to think, to refine and practice my magic more."

"Awww Where's the fun in that?" Ryoko wrapped her arm around Sazuka's shoulders. The group came upon Vash and Yusuke in a crater caused by Ryoko's rage and their landing.

"Y'know, I didn't even say anything and you blasted me." Vash put his finger in Ryoko's face. Ryoko harmlessly slapped it away.

"Shoulda moved faster, bristle head."

"Well thanks to that debacle, we need to find a new place to stay." Guyver crossed his arms and tried to think of places. "And we need to find ways to pay for it, etc etc."

"Sazuka, can't you just magic us up some money or something? That girl's jeep we fixed manage to hand us a few bucks after we told her our situation, so we got the room with that, but we need some dinero quick." Vash stood up, still barely awake.

"It doesn't quite work like that I'm afraid. If I were to 'magic us up some money' as you said, I may use a spell that interferes with this realities magics in a way that could destroy or unravel everything that exists here."

"Didn't stop ya from using magic all those other times."

"Well, all those other times, I could feel the magic prevelant in the reality and was able to work well with it. Here, I'm not so sure. The magic here feels strange." Red energy flowed into Sazuka's hand and quickly dispersed as she could not come in contact with the reality's magic.

"Yeah yeah. You don't have to explain every last detail to me y'know." Vash replied.

"I'll get us money." Ryoko said, smiling. With that the space pirate flew into the air and dissappeared in a flash.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound good." Allenbee remarked, walking with the rest of the Exiles. "Maybe we should split up, explore this place until Ryoko gets back from wherever."

"Wow that sounde like A LOT of fun!" Yusuke said sarcastically. "I'm gonna go off on my own if its all right with the rest of you."

"You don't have to...." Guyver tried to convince Yusukue to stay but the young teenager ran off before he could finish his thought. "God, that kid. He's a real pain in the ass."

"C'mon Shin, he's still really young and arrogant. We were all like that at one point." Allenbee wrapped her arm around Guyver's.

"I was never like that."

"Says starched shirt boy. I bet you never even had a drop of alcohol in your life." Vash smiled, making Guyver more and more angry.

"YOu want to be responsible and be leader of the group, be my guest."

"Psshhh, I'm a lover, not a fighter." Vash waved his hand and began walking away from the group. "I'm going to find a pub or bar or anything to drown my many, many sorrows. You wanna come Sazuka?"

"As appalled of you as I usually am, I must say that you do have quite the unique sense of humor, Vash. Very well, I will follow your lead." Sazuka followed Vash and the two walked away.

"DON'T WAIT UP FOR US YOU TWO!"

"Who's waiting?" Guyver asked angrily, annoyed at the lack of respect he seems to get from his teammates.

"Well, alone at last." Allenbee looked up longingly at Guyver, not having enough alone time with him since the beginning of their adventures and the subsequent revelation of their somewhat feelings for one another. "You want to get something to eat, since we missed breakfast and all."

"I guess. Although it'll be more for you then me, I don't need to eat in the suit."

"Well then you'll just have to keep me company while I do!" The two began walking down the sidewalk. Guyver would get a glance or two from the crowd of people who were walking in the city, but the city was more then accustomed to weird people and events taking place. The large Capsule Corporation produced more weird occurences then one could shake a stick at, so the inhabitants of the city took everything in stride. "Well, it's certainly nice to be in a place not overrun by vampires or killer angels."

"Yeah. It's been a long time since I've seen a place that isn't strewn with dead bodies."

"Oh Shin, I'm so sorry. This must be horrible for you."

"I'm kind of becoming desensatized to the whole thing. I don't know whether that's good or bad." Guyver sighed and Allenbee gave him a big hug to try and make him feel better.

"Things will get better."

"I know, its just that, ever since I became the Guyver I...." To Guyver and Allenbee's suprise, the armor wrapped around Guyver's body began disappearing, folding into his body. Underneath all the armor, stood Shin, a young man who couldn't remember the last time he had felt the sun without his armor on. "Oh....God."

"Your....Your armor...."

"IT'S GONE!" Shin looked down at his human body, wearing the exact same clothes he was wearing when the armor had first begun to take over his body and no longer had allowed him to change back into his human form. The armor had kept his body in excellent condition while it took control, even making it so that his hair was the same length throughout the long period. Allenbee looked on, astonished.

"I thought....I thought you couldn't get the armor off? I mean, I knew you could pull a piece or two off with a lot of concentration, but THIS! This is great!"

"I can't believe it....It's been....It's been so long. How has this happened?" Shin poked at his skin, looking for any causes as to why the armor had left him. "This is just....unbelievable! I'M FREE! I'M FREE FROM THE ARMOR!"

"But...you're still going to need it. I mean, this reality may be all right but that doesn't mean that the next reality we sent to will be the same. We may need the Guyver for these dangerous missions we get sent on." Allenbee looked into Shin's eyes as he became disheartened at the fact that he would have to use the armor again. He made both his hands into a fist and slammed them to the ground.

"DAMN! EVEN WHEN I MANAGE TO GET IT OFF, I STILL NEED THE BLASTED THING!" Shin became more and more angry as he slammed his fists rapidly into the ground. "I'LL NEVER BE FREE OF IT!"

"Hey...Hey come on now." Allenbee put her hands on Shin's face as tears began to trickle down his cheeks. "I know I can't begin to know how you feel with this, but you've been given the power to help people with this thing. If you can start thinking of the 'Guyver' as more of a gift, and less of a curse, then maybe it won't seem so bad."

"The only woman I ever loved died because of this thing inside me, because of the war this thing brought to Chronos. I will never look at it as more then a curse. But, its a curse we need to live....Damn."

"You can blame yourself until the end of time, but that won't make anything better, believe me. You need to move on, Lord knows I did. The rage, the anger, the fear, the sadness will do nothing but consume you after awhile. Maybe, together, we can make sure it doesn't swallow you whole." Allenbee stretched out her hand to Shin, and reluctantly at first, Shin put his hand on hers.

Meanwhile on the other side of town.....

"FREEZE! THIS IS A STICK UP!" Ryoko blared into the crowded bank, firing energy bursts into the ceiling. "PUT ALL THE MONEY IN A BAG CAUSE I GOT PLACES TO BE!"

Ryoko began walking through the terrified bank customers, all of them cringing and fearing for their lives. Ryoko shuddered for a second, and seemed disgusted with herself and the actions she was taking to get the group some much needed spending money. Had she changed so much, she began thinking to herself, that she was not able to take pleasure in her former profession of being a universe renowned Space Pirate. Had Tenchi and her new group changed her character so much that she now began to think of other people moreso then she had before.

"Impossible." She began thinking to herself, a frown growing on her face. She began patting on the large urn that held the Tenchi that was part of her group as if she were talking to it. "I couldn't have changed that much, could I? Have I really changed so much?"

"Please....Ms....There's no need to kill anyone, we'll do what you say." The terrified bank manager said as Ryoko approached the front counter. Ryoko sighed and slammed her hand on the desk, tilting her head to the side.

"Listen, you don't....HAVE....to give me ALL the money. Just give me about 1000 dollars and I'll be fine. My friends and I just need that to hold ourselves over for about a week. Don't worry, I won't hurt anyone."

"Thank goodness." The bank managerlet out a sigh of relief, the fear washing away from him.

"But listen, I'll blow up your car or something if you don't fork over the thousand bucks." Ryoko smiled and formed a small energy ball in her hand.

"Ye...YES MA'AM!" The bank manager rushed and handed Ryoko a wad of bills, strung together with a money clip.

"Thanks so much. I'll....I'll pay it back someday...Promise!" Ryoko smiled softly and winked as she began floating away. Ryoko felt that she truly had changed, with the help of Tenchi, her friends back home, and the group she was stuck with in this reality hopping endeavor. Perhaps things would be better for her now.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY FREEZE!" The doors to the bank flung open as Ryoko flew back from the explosion that followed. A man with long black hair and scars all over his face stepped into the bank, energy flowing through his body. He smiled as he pushed his hair back out of his eyes. "The name's Yamcha, pirate of the desert! Cooperate, and you'll all keep your lives. You don't and well, you know how it goes."

Meanwhile on the outskirts of town, in a dark, shady bar......

"WOOOO! PARTY!" Vash cried out as he chugged beer after beer, his face becoming bright red from the amount of alcohol he had consumed. "I's gots to tells ya, I'm likins what I'm seeins."

"Please refrain from looking at me in such a vile manner, Vash, it is offsetting." Sazuka tried to not touch anything in the disgusting bar as she sat on a tall stool next to the bar. She held her feet far above the ground, in fear that she would contract some kind of disease merely from making contact with her surroundings.

"Oh come on, you gonna sit thereeee like a ssstick in the mud! Enjoy Life! Take a drink! Live it up! GO THE EXTRA MILE! FREE THE ANIMAL WITHIN! YOU GOTTA.....Ohgodi'mgonnathrowup." Vash jumped off his stool and comically held his mouth closed with both his hands as he knocked everyone in his path down in his mad rush to the bathroom.

"Ummmm....Is your friend all right, mentally?" The bartender asked, washing dishes behind the counter.

"Sometimes I wonder." Just as fast as Vash had left, he sprinted back to his spot and sat down.

"YO BARKEEP! GIMME SOME MORE GROG!" Vash yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You are going to continue drinking?" Sazuka asked.

"Hey, I may die during the next mission, I gotta take this week as possibly the last week of my life."

"So that constitutes drinking more then humanely possible in a given time."

"You bethca...." Vash smiled as the bartender laid down another beer in front of him. He raised the beer to his lips, then noticing Sazuka's uneasiness, placed it back on the counter. "You know, I wanted to take this time to learn more about you, not just have the super Vash happy hour in order to get you to smile, which by the way, is not working."

"All that was merely your attempt to make me laugh?"

"You coulda humored me and cracked a smile you know. I'm constantly reusing material with you people, I can never think up any new stuff with our hectic lifestyles."

"Sorry, I haven't laughed...in a long time." Sazuka leaned back on her stool and felt her sword at her side, pulling her hood farther up over her face.

"You want to talk about it? Its always good to get these things off your chest, or at least that's what all the femininas keep telling me."

Sazuka sighed.

"I believe I will. Perhaps by letting you know more about me, it will create a better team dynamic."

"Jeez, way to be a party pooper and bring team dynamics into the equation." Vash smiled and put his hands under his chin, adamantly listening to Sazuka.

"I lost my family when I was very young. They were killed by space piratesIn order to coope with the loss, I shut myself away from the world, buried my emotions in order to never feel such pain again. Becoming an assasin only seemed like the natural path for me. I could run farther from my emotions, make a good deal of money, and enter the underworld circle in order to get revenge on those who killed my family. However, I was able to come into contact with a group of travelers, the Outlaw Star was what we ended up calling ourselves and our ship."

"Catchy." Vash smiled sympathetically.

"I traveled with them for many months, we grew with one another. The point of our quest was to find the Galactic Leyline, a prize that would allow anyone their heart's desire."

"Wow. So I take it you found it."

"Yes, I was the one to come upon the Leyline in our struggle against the pirates. My heart's desire was granted and I began taking apart the pirate guild that had killed my family piece by piece. However, I did so in such a brutal fashion that my friends decided that I was too unstable for the group. They turned their back on me and I continued my work of being an assasin."

"That's terrible."

"I have ceased to care. I have learned that my emotions are merely an obstacle, getting in my way at every turn. A hindrance, nothing more."

"God....What a horrible life." A tear ran down Vash's face as Sazuka looked up at him. "Without emotions, what's the point of living, Sazuka? What's the point of anything? Granted, you can always get hurt by emotions, but merely to get rid of them the way you did, that's the worst pain of all."

"You are...." Sazuka noticed Vash's tears and raised her hand to his face, wiping them off with her thumb. "You are quite wise. You're goofy exterior hides a sagely inner strength."

"I've heard that before. Listen Sazuka, no matter what you do on this trip, you need to know that we'll all be here for you. We're all in this ship together and if it goes down, we all go down. I'll look after you and I promise, I'll never abandon you." Vash looked deeply into Sazuka's eyes, and for the first time in a long time, Sazuka smiled.

"Thank you Vash. I..." Before Sazuka could finish her sentence, she felt a tug on her coat.

"Excuse me lady?" A small boy stood next to Sazuka, pulling anxiously on her robe with a happy look on his face. His black hair stood up to the sky, and he wore a blue martial arts jump suit. On his back, a large staff, almost bigger then him, was tied down and a tail wagged from side to side coming out of his lower back. "My name's Goku, you haven't seen a Dragonball around here have you?"

End Chapter 9

Next Chapter: Why has Guyver's armor dissappeared? What will happen between Yamcha and Ryoko in the frantic bank? How will Vash and Sazuka react to the notion of Dragonballs? How will the Exiles spend the rest of their week off?

Read here next time to find out. 


	10. The Week Off Part 2

Anime Exiles: Chapter 10

Author's Intro: My, its certainly been awhile hasn't it? I guess as time went on, I forgot about this story. However, I want to finish this up. Does that mean that the series is ending anytime soon? Not by a long shot. I have thousands of ideas for this story that I've had bubbling in the back of my head for a really long time. I've grown a little, my writing's changed a bit and hopefully that shows. I don't know how many fans of this story there are, but I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this.

If this is your first time joining the story, the characters involved are: The Guyver, Vash the Stampede, Ryoko, Yusuke Yurameshi, Twilight Sazuka, and Allenbee. Their animes they hail from are Guyver (obviously), Trigun, Tenchi Muyo, Yu Yu Hakusho, Outlaw Star, and G Gundam respectively. While they may have originated from these animes the universes these characters came from is slightly different from the ones that are already established. Events took place differently, creating characters who are slightly different than those that most people have gotten to know. To find out the differences, read the previous chapters of the story.

Now let's continue where we left off.

The Week Off: Part 2

"You mind getting out of my way Pigpen?" Ryoko glared menacingly at Yamcha, the desert thief smiling in turn.

"I don't know, I'm not one to turn down a pretty lady. Unfortunately, you have a few bags of money there with my name on it. I plan on taking those if you please."

"Oh really? Now that's funny, because I could have sworn you were a hobo who had just stumbled in from the streets and weren't a bank robber." Yamcha scowled, becoming angry for the first time in their brief conversation.

"Listen lady! I don't have time for this all right. Just fork over the bags or I'm going to have to show you a little trick of mine. Watch my hand." Ryoko looked inquisitively at the desert thief's hand, as energy began sparking from it. The energy grew more and more apparent as it formed into a ball. Letting out a loud battle cry, Yamcha hurled the energy ball toward the wall of the bank, creating a huge hole, terrifying the bank patrons even more than they already had been. Many managed to scuttle away from the debris caused from the blast, but a few were not so lucky and looked to be slightly injured.

"Hurting innocent people. Wow, aren't you the asshole? So how many of those energy balls can you make?"

"What?"

"Like right now. How many of those can you make?"

"I don't know, on an off day, maybe four or five." Yamcha pondered, to which Ryoko smiled a wicked grin.

"My oh my." She said sarcastically. "Aren't we strong. Don't worry honey, I'll take things slow."

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Guyver, currently enjoying his human form of Shin, and Allenbee observed the world around them even more. A world that was apparently as fresh, new, and innocent as a children's book. Children wandered the streets without a care. Complete strangers were helping one another with no alterior motives or illwill. The sky was clear, pollution was non-existant, and everything seemed timed out to perfection. A perfect world.

"I wish I could have grown up here." Shin blurted out, almost embarassed that he had said it in the first place.

"I know. Everything seems so perfect here. You know except for the occasional wolfman and dinosaur walking around." Allenbee smiled, squeezing Shin's arm, gauging for a response at her joke.

"Yeah." Shin smiled nervously, realizing that he still has not completely absorbed the fact that his armor was no longer wrapped over him like a coffin. He held tightly onto Allenbee's arm, leaned his head back and breathed the air in. "It's great to be able to breath the fresh air again."

"You couldn't breath in the suit?"

"Not really, it was mostly recycled air. It could get pretty claustrophobic."

"Try piloting a Gundam sometime. Farting in one of those things was horrifying."

"You did not just say that." Shin smiled slyly.

"Oh my God. Even I can't believe I said that one." Allenbee began laughing hysterically, and to his suprise, so did Shin. "You see, now this has got to be a perfect world because you're smiling."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." Allenbee leaned in close, moving toward Shin's lips, as the former Guyver awkwardly stumbled out of the situation by tripping over his own feet. Shin was bright red as he fell to the ground, flat on his back. "OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY!"

"Damn. That probably would have been when my armor would have kicked in and saved me from being an awkward mess. Its my fault." Shin brought himself to his feet and dusted himself off. "I'm just...Its been awhile."

"Right. 'Duh' on my part. We'll take it slow. Of course, either one of us could be dead at any moment in these crazy adventures of ours."

"Wow, you certainly aren't trying to guilt me or anything." Shin smiled sarcastically as he looked into Allenbee's eyes.

"Hey, a girl can't wait forever you know. Who knows when your big bad Guyver armor will come back on."

"You're right." Shin leaned in close and the two approached one another again, getting ready for their first kiss. A millisecond before their lips met, a ragged toothless man flew past them and into the side of a nearby building.

"OH COME ON!" Allenbee yelled out disheartened, as she stamped her feet after seeing the possible new problem fly by her eyes. The man was wincing in pain and half concious as he yanked himself out of the side of the building.

"THAT CRAZY BITCH KNOCKED ALL MY TEEF OUT!" Yamcha felt around in his mouth, which was bleeding profusly onto the ground.

"Do you think cause I hit you across town that gives you permission to leave the party or someth...Oh hey guys." Ryoko said as she flew towards Yamcha and noticed Shin and Allenbee standing next to the beaten Yamcha. Ryoko looked puzzled at the armorless Guyver and walked toward Allenbee. "Who the hell is that?"

"This..." Allenbee walked next to Shin and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, pointing at his face. "is our Guyver-less leader, Shin."

"No SHIT!" Ryoko hovered at Shin in disbelief, looking him over, making him more and more nervous with each passing second. "He's halfway decent under that thing huh? So you guys had sex yet or what?"

"RYOKO!" Shin yelled out embarassingly.

"No but thanks for interrupting the process."

"ALLENBEE!" Shin cried out, even more embarassingly.

"Oh come on, this totally wasn't my fault. Toothless Joe over there tried to get in the way of our cashflow. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Well you could have not knocked all my teef out for one fing." Yamcha barely gummed out the sentence as he reached for the gun in his back pocket and pulled it out, firing several shots toward Ryoko. Ryoko yawned, placed her hands over her eyes, and proceeded to catch every last bullet in her right hand.

"You're kidding right?" She dropped the smoking bullets out of her hand and clenched her fist. "Maybe you didn't read the program, but this is the part of the game where I put my fist through your face. Let's see how many times I can do it before you die."

"Uhmmm Ryoko." Allenbee lept toward Ryoko, forming to energy staffs in her hands and placing them on each side of Ryoko's arm. "Let's try not to kill anybody while we're here in perfect world all right?"

"Sheesh, you're no fun." Ryoko walked away from the downed Yamcha, the desert punk having passed out from the possibility of Ryoko's fist pounding through his skull. "Fine, we'll take him to the cops or whatever the hell they have on this crazy planet. Hell, they probably rehabilitate him by giving him lollipops or some shit."

"Hey language!" Allenbee said, as most of the frightened population around them were holding their ears whenever Ryoko cursed.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me. Its like the world of grandmothers or something. Here, I'll lug around Mr Personality and we can go find the others before we take him to jail."

"Fine. Its starting to get dark anyway, and we should find a new place to stay."

"How are we going to find them?" Allenbee asked Shin, scratching her head.

"I'll just put the armor back on and track them. Whenever the Guyver gets into contact with someone for long enough, it lets loose a million tiny nanomachines and is able to find said people anywhere on the planet."

"Thats...kind of creepy." Allenbee replied, watching as Shin muttered the word Guyver reluctantly, the armor springing to life within him and latching onto every part of his body. After several seconds, it fully consumed Shin's body and the Guyver armor had once again returned.

"Vash and Sazuka are about two hundred miles that way and Yusuke is...where the hell is Yusuke?"

"Whatever, the kid'll be fine. He'll show up. Once we jump worlds again, he'll be there with us so it doesn't really matter if we find him now." Ryoko muttered. "Besides, I don't want to hear his annoying voice anymore than I have to."

"Point taken. Let's go." Guyver flung himself into the air and ran so fast that he was instantly lost from the sight of the other two exiles.

"Your boyfriend's a hottie." Ryoko smiled.

"Isn't he though?" Allenbee smiled back, both winking at each other and following suit.

Meanwhile, in the world of Shinji Ikari, new visitors are about to make themselves known.

"We're getting closer to them." The mysterious girl in the school uniform said, her five teammates standing next to her. "We just need to kill this kid, wait for the tallus to send us to the next world, catch up to the other team, rip them apart, and we're done."

"Mission?" Brolly asked, holding Shinji's head in his right hand, lifting him off the ground.

"Why...Why isn't anything I think of working on YOU?" Brolly squeezed the boy's head tighter, almost crushing it, blood spurting out of Shinji's eyes and nose.

"Oh that. Well that would be Gutts." The girl said, pointing to the scarred man in the cloak standing away from the rest of the twisted team. "You see after his various encounters with demons, its kind of tough for anything supernatural to affect him or those around him. Hence why you're powers are down the toilet in terms of us, right Guttsy?"

"Leave me out of this. If it were up to me, the kid could rip you apart till the end of time." Gutts said, sharpening his gigantic sword on a nearby rock.

"Temper Temper. You know we're all in this together, regardless of how much you hate us. Now then, as for you young man." The mysterious girl smiled, looking to the rest of her teammates. "Who wants to rip his head off?"

"No thank you, that is below someone of my rank." Ayeka replied, hovering away from the girl.

"Inu Yasha, you want a treat?" The girl joked as the rabid human/demon hybrid licked its lips.

"I'll do it." The long white haired man named Vicious said, walking next to the boy. "Would you like to be cut horizontally or vertically."

"I'll kill all of you, I swear! I SWEAR!" Before Shinji could utter another word, Brolly closed his fist, completely collapsing Shinji's cranium, spraying blood everywhere.

"I could have thought of a million cleaner ways to do that personally." The mysterious girl said, cleaning the blood off her uniform. "But whatever works for you Brolly."

"Crush." Brolly licked his lips and snarled his teeth.

"Oh yes, we're going to see that other team very soon. Very soon indeed."

Back in the Dragon Ball universe, Vash and Sazuka find themselves in an uncomfortable situation.

"So...how come we're being dragged around by a six year old kid again as he flies through the air?" Vash asked, as he and Sazuka looked down thousands of miles above the ground, as they were being held by the young Goku.

"Easy. Because you need to help me find the Dragonballs and it sure would help me out. Haha!"

"I think this kid's nuts." Vash whispered to Sazuka.

"Perhaps. Something from the other side is telling me that we need to follow this boy, as he will lead us to something of monumental power."

"Gotcha. So, Goku, what exactly are these Dragon Balls you were talking about?"

"Oh, they're these great balls that grant anyone any wish they want. They sure are super mm hm! I have to find them for the mission I'm in, yep yep. I sure am happy I found the two of you by golly."

"Any...wish?" Vash asked. He became very quiet as he began to think of a possibility that he had never even imagined could have come true. The return of the person who was the most precious to him, his beloved Rem. "Could it be true?"

"Course its true silly. I wouldn't need you guys to help me find these things if it wasn't important. I sure am happy that you agreed to come along." Goku said, as he sped along the sky with the Exiles in tow. Vash looked down at the sprawling desert beneath them, sparking old memories of his own world. He missed the people, the places, at times he even missed his brother, who he had been forced to kill in order to save those around him. He turned his head slightly to peer at Sazuka, who for the slightest of seconds, reminded him of his lost Rem. Sazuka turned her head as well and their eyes connected.

"Vash? Is there something wrong?"

"No. Just...lost in thought." He contemplated what finding these Dragon Balls would mean for his life, how if there was the slightest chance of bringing back Rem, would he be able to take it?

"Hey, I think we're almost there! Haha! I was getting hungry too." The small monkey-like 5 year old boy sped to the desert ground. "I wish this machine thingie would work better, it can barely say where the Dragon Balls. That's why I needed your help lady."

"Very well." Sazuka nodded as the three hit the ground lightly, she closed her eyes and fell into what seemed like a deep trance. In her mind, a vast scenery of stars and empty space filled the world, with her being the only thing outside of them. She lifted her arms to her side, communing with the space around her, and then as suddenly as she had found herself in the trance, found herself out of it. "I have found it."

"HAHA! Great lady! Where is it? Where is it?" Goku jumped up and down with glee, balancing himself on his tail.

"Point the way Sazuka." As Vash became secretely as eager as Goku in finding the possible tool to resurrect his beloved Rem, the rest of the Exiles suddenly appeared in front of them, having made their way in record time from the city.

"Good to see you guys are all right." Guyver said as his armor slipped off him.

"Holy shit! You really are human under there!" Vash cried out unexpectadly. "I thought you were a frickin robot or something who was pretending to be human."

"See?" Allenbee said as she smirked, and placed her hand in front of Vash's face. "You owe me 5 bucks."

"I'll wish for it once we find this Dragon Ball or whatever."

"What the hell is a Dragon Ball and who the hell is that?" Ryoko pointed at Goku, who was apparently becoming more and more anxious.

"Could we find the Dragon Ball now please? My Grandpa is waiting for me."

"You're the ones carrying around a toothless hobo." Vash pointed at Yamcha, still passed out from his ordeal with Ryoko. "What'd you need a date or something?"

"Keep it up bristle head. I'll make that red coat your funeral shroud."

"Ooo I'm shakin'."

"Scuse me, but could we please..." Goku said, tugging on Vash's coat.

"In a minute kid, I'm having a conversation with Grandma here."

"GRANDMA?" Ryoko became so enfuriated that she hurled the unconcious Yamcha at Vash, causing the humanoid typhoon to think quickly and dodge even faster.

"OH great, way to make a good impression on the kid."

"Uhmm I really need the Dragon..." Goku said impatiently, standing next to Yamcha's unconcious body.

"I'll make a good impression on your face!" Ryoko said, energy starting to burst from her hands.

"I sure would like to see you try!"

"Fuck it." Goku said unexpectadly as he picked up Yamcha and punched a hole through his chest. Yamcha was barely able to let out a scream before coughing up a large amount of blood and dying in front of the stunned Exiles.

"Go...Goku?" Vash asked, as his jaw hit the ground, the rest of the other Exiles following suit.

"My name is Kakkarot. NOW GIVE ME THE FUCKING DRAGON BALL!"

"What'd I tell you, totally nuts?" Vash responded.

End Chapter 10. 


End file.
